


Finding Normal

by DeadlyBingo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, bethyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyBingo/pseuds/DeadlyBingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth and Daryl had been happy, but in this world, happiness doesn't last. Six years after being separated by tragedy, Beth lives with the rest of the group in Alexandria, where she raises the daughter Daryl never knew about. After Daryl returns, this unexpected family struggles to find where they fit into each other's lives. Has too much changed? (Bethyl, set in the ASZ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Father's Daughter

Beth lost herself as she watched Ella race up the slide's ladder, her iridescent copper curls bouncing with each step. Over and over, day after day, that little girl found authentic joy in rushing down a piece of recycled aluminum, even if it was the dead of summer and the Alexandria Safe Zone was currently smothered by a blanket of humidity.

"Mama!" She squealed, standing at the top of the slide, her thin arms stretched above her head. "Mama, watch! I'm gonna jump!"

Beth snapped out of her daze. "Ella Dixon Greene, don't you dare!" She warned, as sternly as she could. "Just sit down and slide normally please." Beth began to plead, rushing over to the only slide of the makeshift playground.

Before she could reach it, Ella at leapt into the air, her dress lifting above her head, and landed smoothly on the slope with a resonating clang. Nerves overwhelmed Beth for a moment before the repeating thought entered her mind:  _she is her father's daughter_.

After escaping the hospital with Daryl and the rest of the group, Beth had been on an adrenaline high. She had faced death, multiple times, and come out victorious on the other side. She and Daryl didn't waste time in reacquainting themselves; using whatever alone time they could find to get to know each other even better, in every way possible.

It was just a matter of months before she found out she was expecting. She only intended to hold onto the news for a few days. Just long enough to wrap her head around the strange mix of fear and excitement growing inside her. But she had hope. They were all on their way to a safe zone outside DC. They had heard rumors and knew it was their best chance of finding somewhere safe, somewhere they could relax.

But they didn't have a few days. A herd attacked the group and their travel companions in the dead of the night while they made camp by a river. Everyone of the travel party scattered and many survived, meeting up just off the highway. They waited days for Daryl and the other missing members, sending out search parties at every opportunity, but so many of the herd's walkers had settled by the river. Beth held up at first, pretending to scoff at the notion that anything could bring her man down. But after that second night, the pit in her stomach infected the rest of her body. The group guessed about their affair when she couldn't stop crying. It wasn't long after that Maggie guessed about the baby. Rick eventually made the call to move on. More walkers kept showing up, scouts hadn't been able to locate any sign of Daryl, and he knew where they were going. If he was alive, he'd be there soon enough.

Now, it had been almost 6 years. Ella had celebrated five birthdays within the gates of the Alexandria Safe Zone, never having ventured outside its walls. She had grown up as idyllic a life as possible in this world: surrounded by family, friends, and even classmates at the small one room schoolhouse held for all children in the area.

At moments like this one, as her daghter laughed boldly at the base of the slide, Beth both praised and cursed the adrenaline loving blood running through her daughter's veins. She couldn't help but imagine how Daryl would have reacted as a father. She knew the skill wouldn't have come automatically to him. He didn't have much to emulate from his own childhood, but she was also positive he would be amazing. He wouldn't have hesitated to show Ella the love she needed. He would have protected her from the dangers of the world, but also helped to make her brave and able to stand on her own. Every day, Beth strove to raise a daughter he would be proud to call his own.

"Bethie!" Judith came running up to Beth from behind, grabbing her legs and burying her face into Beth's waist.

Beth cooed, looking down at Judith's crooked braid. "Dad try to fix your hair this mornin?" Beth asked, pulling the loosely tied ribbon from the chaos atop Judith's head and causing the girl's strawberry blonde hair to tumble in all directions.

Judith simply laughed, looking over to Ella once again climbing the slide. "Ella! School? Wanna come to school?!"

As Judith kept squirming, Beth gave up on a new braid and just pulled the girl's hair into a ponytail, tying it tightly with a cerulean ribbon.

"Mama? Can I?" Ella appeared instantaneously at Beth's feet, grabbing her best friend's hand tightly. Judith went to school four days a week, learning basic math and reading. Whereas Ella only went occasionally, mostly to spend time with some of the teenagers who helped out at the school, which often also doubled as a daycare for a few younger children.

Beth smiled, looking down at her daughter. She hated having the girl out of her sight, but knew she couldn't stay with her all the time, teaching Ella codependence wouldn't be healthy in this world. Plus, the children were as safe as possible. Everyone knew and loved Ella, and Judith (a troublesome yet strangely responsible seven year old) would keep her close. "Go ahead girls, I'll come grab you at lunch time and we can have a picnic."

Ella wasn't at school long before she decided it was lunch time. After all, she had skipped breakfast and running around all morning was hard work. When Judith didn't immediately reply to her request to leave, Ella took it upon herself to sneak out the back door as an irresponsible teenager turned their back to tend to a toddler's tantrum.

Rather than heading home, where she could have looked for her mother or aunt and uncle, Ella found herself drawn toward the forbidden gates, where a large crowd had gathered in an unusual formation.

Ella wandered slowly toward the assembly. confident her mother was just hidden among the noisy group somewhere and they could leave for lunch. She kept her eyes skyward as she wove between crowded legs, looking for the familiar flash of bright blonde hair.

"Mama?!" she called loudly, just as she broke onto the other side of the group.

Ella felt a hand grab her shoulder from behind, causing her to stop in her tracks and raise her eyes to meet a man with unwavering eyes, his shaggy hair unkempt, leather vest covered in blood, and a crossbow slung over his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important residents arrive to welcome Daryl to the ASZ.

Daryl became unsettled the moment he locked eyes with the small girl. He couldn't place the feeling's cause exactly, but he knew the girl somehow reminded him of Beth. He kept focusing on her eyes, the ones that almost exactly mirrored the doe eyes full of resolve he had often seen on Beth.

"Sorry" he mumbled automatically to the girl, assuming he had scared her and she would burst out into tears any moment. But the girl didn't budge, she just tilted her head, looked back momentarily at the gathered group, and then back to Daryl with pursed lips, as if making a difficult decision.

Daryl held eye contact for a moment longer before an ominous shiver ran through his body and he turned to the older, bearded man holding the girl's shoulder.

"Just got here. The scouts told me I could come on in as long as I left my arrows with them." He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck as he failed to mention his refusal to leave the crossbow itself with the guards.

"Welcome!" The bearded man's voice sounded genuine but he pulled the girl closer as he examined the dried blood on Daryl's vest, keeping his hand protectively on the girl's bare shoulder. "We'll get those arrows back to you as soon as possible, sir. My name's Jack. I tend to organize a more formal welcome session for newcomers, but this is a bit unorthodox. Normally we have some advance notice before our scouts bring someone back to town so we can get ready."

Daryl eyed his surroundings, barely listening to the man but keeping tabs on the little girl, who continued to watch him silently. "Yeah, guess not much about me is orthodox." He mumbled. "They also have my bike." He added, complaining gruffly to no one in particular.

As the man went through a well-rehearsed speech about the safe zone's history and procedures, Daryl continued to scan the crowd. It was a few minutes before he realized what he was looking for: a familiar face, any familiar face. He didn't dare hope to find Beth. But he would take anyone: Rick, Carl, Michonne, Carol, Glenn, Sasha. Anyone to make him feel like this grueling journey had been worth it.

Not being able to recognize anyone in the crowd was like a swift punch to the gut. Daryl knew the chances of anyone having arrived safely were slim. After the attack he had found his way back to the camp a few days later, his head still pounding and foggy from a fall, only to stumble upon a blood-soaked graveyard. There were bodies everywhere and a few walkers so full they could barely move. Worst of all, there was Beth's jacket still wrapped tightly around her devoured corpse, a guilt-educing image that had haunted him every night for the past six years.

Daryl stopped scanning the crowd and turned back to the Jack, trying to focus as the man overviewed the town's safety precautions, all strictly enforced by their sheriff's department.

Daryl's attention was stolen again by the small girl, who had remained silent the entire conversation, as if she had witnessed it many times before. She had started pulling the curls in her hair, allowing them to bounce back up one at a time. Her light copper hair was loose, almost chaotic, minus one small braid, hanging next to her cheek, causing Daryl's heart to constrict once more.

"Sir?" Jack called Daryl's attention back by raising his voice slightly. "Any preferences on living space, sir? Our single occupants usually take apartments right in the middle of town. We also have a few small bungalows, but those are near the fence. Even though I promise it's very secure, people tend to dislike that location. You can hear the walkers if they're particularly active that night."

"That's fine. The fence spot is fine." Daryl decided as he looked back at the gated entrance he had just walked in. In that moment, he suspected he wasn't staying long; the guilt was already too much. Beth would have loved it here. Everyone would have, everyone he failed to save.

"Ella?!" Beth's voice rang out like a bell, so clear that Daryl was sure he was imagining it. Just as he dared to look toward the sound, the curly haired girl escaped Jack's grasp and barreled toward Beth, running into open arms with a content giggle.

"Beth!" The frantic sound escaped Daryl's mouth before he could stop himself and her eyes rose slowly from the girl at her hips, her eyes revealing the fear that seeing, or not seeing, the man she thought she heard would shatter her heart all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is faced with a living ghost and someone he had never imagined existed.

Throughout his life, Daryl always felt he was moving; some days faster than others, but he was always pushing himself forward. But now, just for a moment, the world froze. Beth stood just across the road from him, her golden hair in a braid, a green dress clinging to her tiny frame, and the small girl giggling at her waist. Their faces were almost identical, the same green eyes, pale and smooth features, pointed chin, but the girl's cheekbones were higher and her hair darker and more curled, similar to how Daryl's mother's hair had once been.

Everything in him wanted to move toward Beth, but an unfamiliar emotion took hold of his body. Fear shot into his every limb as his mind solidified the connections. That girl. Beth. What had he missed? He could have been here years ago if he had suspected Beth was alive. Yet he wandered around the Southeast feeling bad for himself? Beth would never forgive him. Beth  _should_ never forgive him.

Daryl tried desperately to read the bewildered look on Beth's face, yearning for the reassurance she once offered him. The watching crowd seemed to pause as well, either making their own connections or simply trying to be polite. But Ella ignored the social cues, looking up to her mother and whining, "Mama, you know him? He can have a picnic too. I'm sooo hungry."

A few in the crowd laughed and Beth finally inhaled a sharp breath, holding in the air and inflating her chest.

"Daryl? Daryl, is that you?" A deep voice questioned, pulling Daryl's attention away from Beth to boy approaching from the center of town. But Daryl could no longer call him a boy; Carl now much more closely resembled a man. He towered above Beth, his shoulders broad and face covered in a light stubble resembling his father's. But he kept the same look in his eyes; a mixture of determination and anticipation, likely nurtured by the apparent safety of his new community.

Daryl felt a strong relief but couldn't find the appropriate words to respond, and fortunately Carl didn't wait. He quietly moved toward Beth and whispered something in her ear that caused her to nod her head slowly.

"El, let's go have your picnic with Judi." He suggested with a forced lightness, once again throwing Daryl off with the tone of his voice.

Finally, Ella seemed to realize her mother's unusual reaction and burst into tears, reaching toward Beth as Carl picked her up off the ground and began to walk away. "MAMA!" She screamed for attention but Beth just looked to Carl and shook her head decisively, allowing the little girl to be carried away in tears. Carl only took one more look over his shoulder at Daryl, his eyes full of disbelief, before turning a corner into what looked like a residential part of town.

Suddenly every daydream he had imagined about seeing Beth again went out the window, he was starting from square one. The pair stood in silence for another minute before Daryl looked back to the group still standing awkwardly on the sidelines. "There somewhere we can talk?" He suggested uncomfortably, unsure he could handle their reunion when surrounded by so many eyes.

"Yeah… I have a place we can go." Beth stuttered over her own words. Daryl was taken aback by the change in her voice. She had always spoken to him with confidence, now she sounded like a scared 16-year-old back on her family's farm.

They walked to the nearby doctor's office in almost complete silence. Beth tried to create small talk, taking a moment to explain that she worked there as an aide to the only physician in town but the explanation sounded forced and she eventually gave up halfway through a sentence. Both she and Daryl were wholly aware of the pairs of eyes still following them as they walked down the street and that made it difficult to even approach the emotions overwhelming their minds.

But the moment they stepped inside the dark office and the deadbolt clicked behind them, their lips collided. A burst of heat erupted between them and a familiar excitement filled their chests. Daryl's hands found their customary spot in the small of her back, appreciating the dimples at the base of her spine he had dreamt of so many nights before sliding his hands lower. Before he realized it, one of her hands had slipped under his vest and the other found its way to his hair, desperately pulling him closer. But almost as quickly as it started, the realization of what he had just seen hit Daryl, and he forced himself to take a step back.

"Who was that?" He asked breathlessly, touching his forehead to hers and squeezing his eyes shut, as if afraid to hear the answer.

"It's obvious… ain't it?" Beth guessed, moving her head back so she could see his face. Daryl watched her hands twitch, clearly wanting to touch him again, but she refrained, causing disappointment to flood his chest.

"Just say it." Daryl pleaded. He was ashamed of desperation in his voice, but he had to know. He had to have answers.

Beth remained silent and Daryl frowned. This answer should be easy but Beth's eyes were full of an emotion he couldn't place. Guilt? Panic? Anxiety?

"Say it." He prompted again, forcing himself to breathe in, in an attempt to show Beth he was okay, that he could handle the news.

"My daughter. Ella." Beth sighed, looking down to her shoes for a moment before reestablishing eye contact. "Your daughter."

The words hit Daryl hard. Even though he knew they were coming, hearing the phrase aloud was a whole new realization and he briefly considered grabbing the wall for balance.

"How old? How long has it been?" Daryl asked, knowing he hadn't kept good track of time over the last few years; he hadn't felt there was any need to.

"She's five years old. Her birthday was last month. July 31st."

Daryl nodded, trying to solidify that date to his memory. It was an important date; he should never have to ask again.

Beth moved tentatively onto his other question. "We were… you…" Beth paused again to consider her words, "We were separated almost six years ago."

Daryl continued to compile possible questions in his mind, pacing back and forth, before realizing there was really only one question he needed answered right away. "How is she? Is she okay?"

Beth cracked a smile in response. Suddenly her body language relaxed, her face looked comfortable.  _She looked like a mother._  "She's good… she's amazing really. Full of trouble of course. I've always blamed you for that." Beth had meant the joke lightly but Daryl winced at the delivery. Genetics or otherwise, it probably was his fault.

"I'm sorry." Daryl apologized immediately, rubbing his face roughly before rushing his hands through his hair. The guilt filled his chest and he felt a sudden urge to curse or hit the wall, but he did his best to keep his face steady as Beth watched him nervously. He had always sworn, if he ever had children (a possibility that seemed preposterous until Beth), he would not turn into his father. But now he felt like in some ways he had: he hadn't been there.


	4. Chapter 4

"Daryl, it's not your-" Beth cut herself off. She had wanted to insist the past 6 years weren't his fault. She had wanted to insist he didn't know or couldn't get to them. But in reality, she didn't know why he didn't meet the group in the ASZ. For years, she had held the belief that Daryl wasn't with her and Ella because he was dead, that there wasn't even a possibility they could be a complete family. She had never considered another option because thinking he was out there, alive without her, would have been too painful to consider.

Beth took a deep breath, asking the question burning in her mind before she could second guess herself any more. "Daryl… Where were you?"

Daryl winced. Beth couldn't be sure if it was at the memory itself or at having to tell the truth. He took a moment before replying, squeezing his eyes shut as he put together his thoughts. He still looked like himself, but Beth could clearly see the effect of the difficult past few years: his hair was a little more unkempt, there were sprinkles of grey throughout his ever present stubble and Beth could see the creases radiating from the corners of his eyes.

"Wandered. I just.. I wandered." Daryl answered tentatively.

Beth didn't push for more. She knew it would come on its own, she just had to wait. And after a moment, Daryl took another deep breath.

"After our… after our argument." Daryl started off slowly, digging one hand into his pocket, "After I was an ass, I went out to hunt. I wanted to calm down, do something productive, make sure I didn't lose you just because I couldn't keep my shit together." Daryl used his free hand to move his hair from his eyes and Beth suddenly felt a need to grab a pair of scissors and fix it for him, as if that haircut could help to bring their relationship, or whatever was left between them, back to normal.

"I went further than I should have. I know it now. I guess I just wanted to be far enough that Rick or someone wouldn't come after me. If one of them showed up... if they had shown up I wouldn't have been able to hold it together. They didn't know-" Daryl cut himself off, looking inquisitively at Beth.

She easily predicated his question and nodded affirmatively, "Yes, they know Ella is yours. I had to tell them… I… Well I didn't quite hold it together as much as I should have those first few days… We waited for you but we kept finding bodies of the others… Walkers kept showing up… Rick finally made the call to move on…"

Daryl nodded and Beth knew he didn't blame Rick. Rick did what he could to keep everyone safe, Rick did what he could to keep  _Beth and Ella_ safe when Beth couldn't focus on herself.

Daryl continued, "I heard the herd, could hear screaming and shots in the distance. I was dumb, fuckin' dumb. Lost my footing trying to make it back and hit my head. Hard. Honestly, I don't know how long it was. I kept wandering, knowing I needed to do something but unable to place what it was. I found an old campsite and… well I guess I slept it off. By the time I made the connections, and got back to camp… it was a blood bath."

Beth grew concerned as Daryl closed his eyes, turning his face toward the ceiling. The veins on his neck strained and she kept waiting for him to take a breath.

"I looked for you." His words were labored, "I turned every corpse over, cut open every walker. I screamed your name. I screamed everyone's names. But… then I found you. Well, clearly not you… but they had your coat… I thought it was your hair… It was my nightmare coming true. I lost it, I fuckin' lost it." Daryl trailed off at the end of the sentence and Beth knew he probably hadn't admitted this failure before.

"Emma…" Beth gasped, remembering the petite teenage girl that was traveling with them to the safe zone. Rick had met up with Emma's larger group and combined forces. That group had food, ammo, a medical kit, all supplies Rick's group had been running out of. There was a clear divide in loyalty, but Beth did her best to keep everyone civil, constantly trying to make peace. "Emma was freezing. She was so underweight, she never did eat enough. I gave her my green coat… I guess I planned to take yours when you got back…"

"If I had known Beth.." Daryl's voice was rough and she knew he was berating himself internally, "I swear if I had known… I would have come here… I would have done anything… just to get to apologize."

Beth had almost forgotten about their fight that night. She had wanted to tell their group about the romance, she was tired of pretending she didn't want to be around him, be touching him every moment. But Daryl wasn't ready, he was barely comfortable sharing his emotions with her, let alone with two groups of survivors watching their every move. After the attack, Beth was convinced Daryl would have found her if he was alive, and once she assumed he was dead, she forgot the fight and focused on all the things she had grown to love in him. Clearly, he had done the opposite, focusing on all the things he had done wrong.

"I know." Beth assured him, reaching to his free hand and allowing herself a moment to just appreciate that she could touch him again.

"I was so sure you were gone. So sure I failed you…" Daryl took a deep breath. Beth suspected he hadn't opened up like this in years, and the sharing would take getting used to again. "I was so sure I failed you… I just couldn't take the guilt of making it to the safe zone without you. I thought I didn't deserve it."

"So what'd you do?" Beth questioned, rubbing his calloused hand with her thumb. God, she had missed those hands.

"Wandered. It was… it was the easiest option. I knew how to move. I knew how to be unattached. Hell, I was good at that. I stayed with some groups, even pointed them toward here, but I always left. Once I knew they were safer, had some provisions, I always left."

Daryl was now looking down at her, overwhelming pain filling his eyes. As he started to open his mouth to continue his story, Beth cut him off doing her best to add positivity to her voice, "You know what? We'll have time to talk about this later. About now I bet there's a house full of people really excited to see you."

Daryl breathed a sigh of relief, pulling his other hand out of his pocket and pulling Beth into a silent hug, wordlessly thanking her for allowing him to save some face.

"Who's there?" He asked, hiding the pain of his memories with a smile. Beth couldn't help but notice that he chose to ask who was there, not who didn't make it.

"Rick, Carl and Judith, Michonne." Beth stopped, smiling, "I think somethin's goin on there, but they haven't said anything yet. Glenn and Maggie also made it, Ella and I live with them. We have a nice house for the four of us. Kerry, Lucas, and Andy from the other group. Sasha had made it here with us too, but she got sick a few years ago, we think cancer."

Though it had been hard to lose Sasha, there had been something refreshing about experiencing a death untouched by walkers. Sasha had gone peacefully, surrounded by people who loved her. There had been a funeral, casket, flowers, a dinner. The only change in the old world's procedures was to make sure the dead's brain was taken care of, to avoid reanimation.

Daryl didn't react much, but Beth knew there was relief at finding out more of his adopted family were alive.

They walked quietly at first toward the residential part of town, but Beth quickly decided she couldn't take wasting any more time with Daryl. Fearlessly, she grabbed his hand, and though he didn't verbally respond, his fingers immediately curled around hers.

"I work with the doctor now." Beth began, picking up their awkward conversation from earlier, "At first, it was hard. Reminded me too much of my dad. Of the hospital. But I'm good at it. I like working with patients. We can't do everything, but we can do a lot."

A proud smile flashed across Daryl's face before he realized people on the street could see him and the smile immediately disappeared. However, a rush of victory went through Beth as she realized his hand tied more tightly around hers.

"I ain't gonna meet some husband, am I?" Daryl tried to cover any nerves by dripping his voice in cynicism, but Beth could tell that question had been weighing on his mind.

"No. No husband. I tried dating a few times." Beth admitted, pausing to see a reaction, but she could only see Daryl's lips draw into a straight line and decided not to go into more detail. "But surprisingly we're short on redneck archers with a tough exterior. And apparently that's my type."

Daryl just nodded, keeping his thoughts to himself. Even though Beth knew no one was listening, Daryl always kept his "weak" emotions subdued when in public.

"I have anythin' to worry about?" Beth ventured the question. She knew it was bold to imply they would pick up where they left off. So much had changed. Heck, with Ella, it was like a 3rd person would always be in the relationship so nothing could be like it was. And Beth was okay with that, Ella getting to know her father was Beth's top priority. But Beth had to know if there was anyone else, she had to ask.

"Got my bike back." Daryl answered off topic. Beth couldn't be sure if he was purposefully avoiding the question, or just sharing news he was excited about. That bike was almost a family member to him.

"At… at the prison?" Beth took a deep breath. Though the prison shared many positive memories, she never wanted to go back, not after her father, not after the attack.

'Yeah. It was dumb, I know. But I needed my bike back. Merle would be pissed if I left it behind. Damn, he loved that stupid thing."

Beth smiled, looking to Daryl as they turned onto her street, her two story grey house at the end of the block and the makeshift playground just out of sight behind it. "Merle was always pissed." Beth replied. Though she had never met Daryl's brother, a fact Daryl often claimed he was happy about, she knew enough about him, including how much he was missed by the man he helped raise.

As they stopped in the front yard, staring at the closed maroon door, Beth took a moment to pause, looking over at Daryl. "I bet the guards took your bike to the garage. They won't want it used near the fences since a lot of people here get freaked out that we'll attract walkers. But I bet we can get it back." She smiled, "And no, before you ask, there is no way Ella is going for a ride."


	5. Chapter 5

It was as if he was staring at a room full of ghosts. Daryl's whole body remained rigid as he attempted to position himself causally against the living room's wooden mantel, ignoring everyone's constant offers for him to sit down. Having spent years solely focused on keeping himself alive, he couldn't help but strategically maneuver himself in full view of the room and a clear shot of the exit.

The inside of Beth's house was eerily normal. Though there were limited electronics (mostly unplugged) in the living room, a small black piano sat at the main wall, serving as a focal point for a couch, love seat, and set of mismatched armchairs. Artwork hung on the muted yellow walls and even a plate of cookies sat, almost completely finished, on the counter separating the kitchen from the living room. It was like stepping back in time to a suburban house he probably wouldn't have been welcome in. The only clear signs of the post-apoctoliptic world in view were the knives peaking out from high shelves and a set of backpacks (three large leather bags and one small pink bag with an irrelevant cartoon character) sitting by the front door. Daryl didn't have to ask to know they were emergency packs; he knew Beth would always be prepared.

Everyone from his old family had been welcoming when he and Beth entered the house, enveloping him in awkward hugs, telling him how glad they were that he was alive and safe. Glenn claimed that it had been unbelievable they were reunited after so long. Michonne reminded him he was a "badass." Rick expressed relief to have his trusted friend back. Maggie had even looked him straight in the eye and genuinely warned him that they had to have a chat about knocking up her baby sister.

However, despite everyone assuring Daryl of their elation at his return, he couldn't shake the concern that he was interrupting the idyllic life his family had created for themselves. That somehow, just by being alive, he would jinx their safe and happy utopia.

Beth had released his hand when the hugs began, but she didn't wander far from his side, constantly establishing contact, whether by grazing arms, touching his shoulder, or, in a few bold moments, rubbing his back reassuringly. Whenever she did venture across the room, Daryl would watch her like a hawk. He knew the others in the room had to notice, but at this point he didn't care, their secret had apparently been out for years.

At that moment, despite his relief at seeing his old friends alive, the only other person Daryl had wanted to see was Ella, who had gone off with Carl and Judith for her promised picnic. Though no one had said the words, Daryl instinctually knew that seemingly innocent girl had demanded the lunch that had been promised to her; he would have done the same at that age.

Daryl faded in and out as everyone updated him on their lives from various seats around the room. Rick was acting sheriff in the town, a role he took on mere months after arriving. Carl had gone to school for a while and now acted as a scout outside the fence, often working closely with his father and Michonne. Maggie and Glenn had shied away from guard duty or making runs, focusing on helping at the small farm on the other side of town, which provided part of the town's food supply.

As everyone focused on Maggie's story about Glenn's disastrous first harvest, Daryl turned back to the mantel behind him. Across the edge, in a variety of mismatched and oversized frames, were Polaroid pictures, all focusing on one vibrant subject: Ella. The series began with a few baby pictures: a fragile looking baby cradled in a sleeping Beth's arms, a first birthday party where Maggie held Ella and Glenn held a homemade banner, a curly headed toddler balanced on Beth's shoulders. Then, slowly, the pictures progressed through the years, showing a growing but always smiling girl. While everyone was still distracted by a joke in Maggie's story, Daryl took the only unframed photo, a recent picture of Ella hanging from a tree limb, her legs kicking and face lit up in a laugh, and slipped it into his pocket.

"We're baccccck!" A thin girl, who Daryl immediately recognized by her mother's features as Judith, burst through the door and made a B-line for Michonne, handing her a mixed bouquet of wild flowers and weeds.

Daryl's heart almost stopped as Ella followed her best friend in the door, a mixture of apprehension and pride overtaking his body. The girl's dress was now covered in dirt but a wide smile spread across her face as she noticed all her loved ones in one room.

"We havin' a party?" Ella questioned, turning to her mother, who replied with a disapproving glance at the formerly yellow dress.

"I…. fell..." Ella lied, her cheeks turning a rosy pink as she grasped the edge of Beth's dress with tiny, apologetic hands. Daryl briefly looked up as Carl slipped in the door behind the girls, but his attention immediately returned to Ella, the boy would have to wait.

In his life, Daryl had never felt the overwhelming need to pick a child up and wrap them in his arms. Sure, he held Judith as an infant, loved her, would have protected her with his life, but this need was different. He  _needed_  Ella to smile. He _needed_  her to laugh. He  _needed_ , more than anything at that moment, for her to be _happy_. But he also knew that at that moment, that the little girl he so desperately wanted to see laugh, was sure her father was long dead.

As if predicting his urge to see Ella closer, Beth pulled the girl up onto her hip in a practiced and comfortable stance, so Ella and Daryl were nearly face-to-face.

"You're from the gate! You came from the outside!" Ella connected, turning to Daryl with a tilt of her head, some curls falling across her face.

Daryl blanked on an appropriate response,  _yeah, I'm also your dad_  didn't seem like the best option, but it was the only one to come to mind. Rather, he simply stared, taking in every small feature of the girl's face he hadn't noticed earlier: the small nose, bright blue eyes, tiny white scar at the top of her forehead.

"This is..." Bath chimed in, breaking the silence only to pause awkwardly, looking around to the room of curious eyes before completing her thought, "This is my good friend, Mr. Daryl Dixon. He just arrived."

Though the introduction felt like a punch to the gut, Daryl knew why Beth hadn't told Ella the truth. It wasn't the time, not in front of everyone. Revealing the truth was a private moment. A family moment.

"Oh." Ella responded curiously. "Where ya gonna live?" She inquired, raising her eyebrows in a fashion that reminded Daryl of his late brother.

Daryl's gut took another hit. He hadn't consciously thought about moving in with Beth and Ella, but he realized it had been his hope. However, he realized that Ella didn't even know who he was, let alone want him to suddenly be the one tucking her into bed or making pancakes in the morning. Daryl couldn't damn well expect to suddenly insert himself in their family picture.

"By the fence." He eventually answered, "They're gonna set me up by the fence."

Ella's eyes lit up with a troublesome curiosity and she leaned in close to Daryl from her mother's arms, looking him dead in the eye and balancing with her hand on his shoulder. "You can hear the  _walkers_  from the fence." She whispered, a devious smile flashing across her lips as she locked eyes with Daryl.

"I've met a lot of walkers, not as much fun as you think." Daryl mumbled discouragingly, causing Michonne to chuckle from the corner.

Ella just sighed, straightening herself and wrapping her arms back around Beth's neck. "I knowww," she groaned, sending a pointed look to her mother, who must have told her the same line a million times.

Daryl couldn't help but smile as Ella leaned her head affectionately against Beth's, their blonde and copper hair mixing together. In that moment, he finally felt complete. Even if it took time, even if he had to learn how to be a real father, for the first time in his life, Daryl Dixon felt rooted somewhere. Sure, it still wasn't to a specific place, but it was to his girls.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gets some one on one time with both of his girls.

Since their first meeting, Daryl had returned to the Greene house every afternoon, like clockwork, after finishing his ASZ orientation and job training. The time with Beth came back naturally, automatically. They touched, stole kisses in the hallway, and most frequently just stared at each other in wonder and gratitude. The time with Ella, however, took more effort. The first few play dates, as Beth had aptly named them, had been full of awkward pauses and flustered responses, all on Daryl's part. However, though he clearly had no idea what he was doing, Ella didn't seem to mind. She kept the conversations moving, switching between traditional 5-year-old questions, like what Daryl's favorite color was (green), to whispered inquiries about his experience with walkers outside the fence. And Beth always remained close, providing comments and redirection as needed but doing her best not to intrude.

Daryl stacked the faded blocks carefully, making sure that each block was balanced precariously on each other but would stay up for the time being.

"Now, blow." He instructed firmly, looking up just in time to see Ella suck in her breath and close her eyes before releasing a big huff of air. As she did, Daryl tapped the bottom block with his pinky, causing the tower to topple to the floor and the small girl to emit a high-pitched giggle.

"Again, again!" She laughed as Daryl began stacking the blocks for what felt like the millionth time. Daryl made a mental note to thank Glenn for teaching him this trick. He never would have guessed repeatedly knocking down 10 wooden blocks could amuse a kid for so long.

"You try this time!" Ella demanded, her wide smile revealing her missing bottom tooth. Beth had mentioned earlier that it had been lost when Ella decided to venture down the town's slide headfirst.

Daryl made a show of inflating his chest and attempting to blow the tower down, but directed the stream of air to the side of the building.

"Guess I'm not strong enough?" He questioned, feigning self-doubt.

Occasionally, Daryl would catch the right view of Ella and shivers would burst up his spine and send chills down his arms. This was one of those moments. Ella looked so much like Beth as her lips twitched, attempting to hold back a laugh at Daryl's failure. Beth always had the same expression whenever she tried to keep a straight face when teasing Daryl.

Beth suddenly laughed from the kitchen doorway, quickly wiping something from her eye as both Daryl and Ella looked up to see her.

"Mama, mama! Watch!" Ella once again went to blow over the tower. This time Daryl let her try once, leaving the tower standing. Daryl felt a surge of pride as Ella glued a look of determination on her face rather than disappointment.

"I needed a bigger breath." She explained earnestly to her mother before refocusing her attention.

Ella took another deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut and blowing. This time Daryl knocked the tower over with his entire hand, sending some blocks flying into his crossbow leaning against the wall of the living room.

"Dang, yer gonna set that thing off!" He accused jokingly, trying to suppress his smile.

Ella giggled before pointing to the bow, "Can I shoot it?" she inquired, putting on her best imitation of an angelic face.

"No." Her mother answered quicker than Daryl could respond, finally stepping into the living room, two glasses of water in her hands.

Daryl winked at Ella and spoke to her in a hushed tone, "One day, kid. You should see yer mom with that bow, she's a pro. I'm sure you'll be great too."

Ella's face lit up as she looked over at her mother, "Mama?! You shooted with the bow!?"

Beth laughed, "I haven't touched a bow in years, sweetie. Bet I couldn't hit a tree from 5 feet away now. Your fa-" Beth stuttered, catching herself, "Daryl is a much better shot than I will ever be. He'll teach you one day." Beth's cheeks erupted in red as she covered up her mistake. As Ella and Daryl became closer over the last few days, it had become increasingly difficult for both her and Daryl to keep his connection to the family secret. Though they had discussed the best way of telling Ella the truth, they struggled with the risk of ruining Ella and Daryl's budding relationship.

"When I'm six?" Ella suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"10." Daryl countered quickly, before turning back to Beth. "Long as it's okay with yer mom."

Beth smiled, handing Daryl the glass of cool water. "Long as I get some lessons first."

Daryl observed Beth, moving closer and repositioning her hold of the bow slightly as she lined up her aim, looking toward the roughly painted bulls eye on the tree trunk. They had come out for Beth's crossbow lesson, finding a quiet clearing in the small wooded area on the inside of the ASZ gate. Beth had mentioned it was the same place she always took Ella for picnics. Sometimes she missed the woods, even if she didn't miss the walkers.

Daryl couldn't help but think back to the first time he taught Beth to aim his crossbow. It was back when he had convinced himself that he only wrapped his arms around her while she aimed to make sure she held the crossbow safely. When he had convinced himself that he had only tapped her thigh with his hand to make sure she had a steady stance so she wouldn't fall back. Sure, he knew he enjoyed the contact, but he tried to believe the resulting high was from helping that defenseless girl to learn new survival skills, not because he was developing deeper feelings for her.

"Got it." She said confidently, giving Daryl the signal to step back. He had barely made it a few steps before Beth released her first arrow, landing only 2 thin rings away from the center of the target.

"Ain't bad for a girl." Daryl teased, taking a moment to run his eyes up Beth's body as she placed a hand on her hip to examine her shot. If anything, the years and food supply had done her figure some good. She was still tiny but finally had some healthy meat on her bones.

"Not bad for a boring old  _mom_." Beth replied automatically, a response she had clearly used before.

Daryl paused, at a loss for what to say. Eventually Beth turned back face him, a question in her eyes but her mouth shut.

"Damn, sometimes I can't get over that." Daryl finally admitted, dipping his head forward to scratch nervously at the back of his neck.

"That I can shoot? I'm much better with a handgun. I still train with one here." Beth joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Daryl continued scratching the back of his neck, staring down at his well-worn boots. "Nah. That you're a mom. That I missed all that. Sometimes I just can't put it together, can't believe it's real. As many times as I dreamt that you were alive somewhere... I never imagined that. You think I'd have had some idea. Some feelin. But I had nothin. I come here, you're still alive, but… I don't know. Just worried I don't fit into this picture I guess."

Beth placed the bow down, resting it against a stump before moving closer to Daryl, taking his hand in hers. "I had almost 9 months to get use to the idea of bein a mom. Hell, even with the 9 months I'm not sure I was totally prepared; I was a mess the first month or two. You're doin great Daryl. You're tryin so hard with her. And I'm still me. Yeah, I'm a mom. And I'm sure that's changed me. Just like bein a dad will change you too. But that's not a bad thing. I'm still me. You're still you. And without a doubt in my mind, Ella is the best of us. We're all gonna be okay Daryl. I know it."

Daryl didn't bother to look around him before he pulled Beth into him. The moment their lips connected, he felt the familiar rush race through his body. A combination of heat and excitement, yet a tranquility that spread to every inch of him. Beth didn't hold back either, digging both hands firmly in his hair, pulling him closer with a sudden urgency. Sometimes she looked so tiny, Daryl forgot how strong she was. But now, even if he wanted to, Daryl wasn't sure he would be able to pull away from her hold.

Daryl could feel his whole body erupting with heat, he had already begun to sweat and his heart was racing to break out of his chest. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to pull his clothes off, but he knew the area was too public. That was one of the few disadvantages of living in a town, too little privacy.

"How bout we go back to my place? They set me up with a nice bed." He suggested, his voice barely audible and his question punctuated by heavy breaths.

Before Beth could reply, both she and Daryl heard something drop behind them. Just on the edge of the clearing, Ella stood frozen, a small picnic basket rolled onto its side at her feet.

"Hey, baby." Beth ventured softly, taking a step back from Daryl, her arms hanging limply at her side. "Aunt Maggie send you over with dinner?"

Ella didn't reply. Rather she knit her eyebrows together, looking to her mother with a mix of betrayal and confusion.

"Ella?" Beth tried again, taking a tentative step toward her daughter.

Ella ignored her mother's words and moved her gaze to Daryl, meeting his eyes only momentarily before turning on her heel and moving quickly back toward the center of town, kicking up dirt in her wake and leaving the basket on the ground behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

_Beth leaned back in the rocking chair, her newborn still wailing in her arms. The swaddle blanket had been thrown across the room and three pacifiers were strewn unsuccessfully at Beth's feet. At this point in the night, Beth couldn't distinguish her frustrated cries from the baby's. Ella had been colicky since she was born and as much as Maggie and Glenn offered to help, Beth routinely sent them away. She knew they weren't the ones who should be with this baby; something in the back of Beth's mind kept telling her the little girl just wanted her father, the same person Beth needed so desperately right now._

_As Ella let loose another wail, Maggie walked calmly into Beth's room. Beth did her best to put on a strong face but the effort took too much of her remaining energy and she let her face fall, numbness spreading through her cheeks._

_"She ain't hungry. She's ain't wet…" Beth forced herself to take deep breaths. All of this had seemed so easy with Judith, so natural. So why was it different now?_

_"Let me take her." Maggie insisted. "Go to the spare room downstairs, get yourself some sleep. Ya'll are just frustrating each at this point."_

_Beth knew her sister was right but she didn't move from the rocker. She just focused on counting the baby's cries, praying with each breath that they would settle soon._

_Maggie sighed and put her hand to her sister's back, pushing her forward. At first Beth thought Maggie was trying to force her up, make her leave the room, but she quickly caught on as her sister climbed into the seat behind her and wrapped her long arms around both Beth and the baby._

_"It's okay sweetie." Maggie cooed, "I know you're tired. I know you miss him. I know this seems impossible. But I promise… I promise, Bethie, it'll all be okay. You can do this. Even if he's not here, we can do this."_

* * *

Though Daryl clearly wanted to sprint after Ella, Beth held him back. She knew Ella was on her way home and could probably use some time to process whatever she was thinking (time that Beth knew she also needed). When they arrived back at the house, only minutes after Ella, Maggie was already dealing with the situation and Glenn was waiting for them on the front steps, his head in his hands. He guiltily explained that Ella had slipped away from the farm, where Beth and Daryl had dropped her off before their archery lesson. She had stolen the packed dinner Maggie had brought to work and set off to find Beth and Daryl in the clearing just half a mile away. Glenn and Maggie had each assumed the girl was safely playing on the farm, as she frequently did when Beth was working. By the time Glenn connected that Ella was gone, he and Maggie ran back to the house to find her in tears on the front steps.

Beth stood in her living room, trying to listen up the stairs as she heard Maggie and Ella's muffled voices coming from Ella's bedroom. Occasionally Ella's voice would raise but Maggie's always remained steady, calming. Glenn had gone back to work shortly after Beth and Daryl's return, but Beth couldn't say how long ago that had been. The wait for someone to descend the steps felt like an eternity.

Beth watched as Daryl leaned against the wall, his arms crossed as he stared at his feet, rubbing away at the scuffs on his boots as if he could buff them out with just his dirty soles. Beth once again had to remind herself that this was not just one of her recurring dreams. It was real. Daryl was back. Daryl was home. She had the complete family she had been dreaming of for five years but she had no idea how to make it whole.

Beth crossed her arms in front of her, covering her stomach nervously in an attempt to calm the lead that had started to form inside. As much as she cherished seeing Daryl with Ella, a small part of her, one she would never vocalize, just wanted him to leave. In the pressure of the moment, she wanted to revert to what she had known since those first few nights with her daughter, doing it on her own. Sure, Maggie and Glenn had always been a huge help. Even Rick, Michonne, and Carl had played a big role in Ella's childhood; but at the end of the day, decisions, and their consequences, had always been left to Beth. But now, looking over at Daryl, she knew she would have to start sharing those decisions, both the big and small. And that realization made her more nervous than reassured.

"Come 'ere." Daryl said suddenly, reaching his arm out as Beth finally noticed he was watching her. Beth knew her face must have revealed some of her doubts, but she hoped Daryl didn't know exactly what had been on her mind. She tried to ignore her guilt and allowed herself the small luxury of settling into Daryl's familiar side, inhaling his scent. He smelled like the woods. Somehow, even after he showered, that scent stuck with him.

"What now?" He asked with a groan, raising his free arm to rub his eyes. Beth hadn't realized how tired he looked. The bags under his eyes were dark and puffy, almost creating two black eyes. He looked more exhausted than she had ever seen him in the past, even when they were running from walkers on little sleep.

"Maggie'll talk to her. Then I can…" Beth felt Daryl tense at her answer, "or  _we_  can. Guess it all depends on what she's feeling."

"What is she feeling?" Daryl asked quietly after a moment of hesitation, embarrassment filling his voice. Beth knew, during his life, Daryl had excelled at a few things: hunting, tracking, and surviving. And he stuck to what he knew. Being a father to a little girl was definitely far outside of his comfort zone.

"I don't know…" Beth admitted. "She's five, I doubt she knows. All depends on what she heard I guess. If she knows who you are… Either way, it's time to tell her. Can't hurt anything more now."

Daryl nodded, and after a moment of contemplation, reached tenderly under Beth's chin and lifted her head so she was looking directly into his eyes, "Well, once the cat's outta the bag, guess we can finally spend more time together."

"You gonna take me on a real date Mr. Dixon? We got a restaurant in town. You can trade for a meal." Beth teased lightly, trying her best to see the light of the situation. She couldn't help but appreciate Daryl's effort to make her feel better; the situation had so often been reversed in the past.

Daryl forced a smile, though Beth's concern was still mirrored in his eyes, "Damn straight. Girl like you always deserved a real date..."

"Well, ain't this a sight?" Maggie mused, appearing at the bottom of the carpeted stairs.

Both Beth and Daryl's heads raised as Maggie took another step toward them, putting a hand on her hip. "Even if I knew you two were together, seein it is kinda like catching a glimpse of Bigfoot."

Beth didn't feed into her sister's teasing, even though she saw Daryl's neck redden slightly in embarrassment. "How is she? What was she sayin?" Beth asked, looking up the stairs to Ella's closed door.

Maggie sighed. "Something about you two kissing. She doesn't know who he is, if that's what you're worried about. I think she's more afraid of him taking the place of her father." Maggie turned to Daryl, "That girl has idolized you since the moment she knew you existed."

"Hmmm." Daryl responded, but Beth knew what he meant. He wanted to say she shouldn't, he wanted to say he wouldn't live up to Ella's expectations, but he wasn't about the admit those insecurities to Maggie, he wouldn't even vocalize them to Beth yet.

"I suspect she's also a little jealous." Maggie continued, "She's had both of your full attentions the last few days. What kid wouldn't be scared of sharing that? I know I was when our dad first remarried."

"So what do we do now?" Daryl asked, directing his question to no one in particular.

Maggie replied first, turning to Beth, "Go talk to her, mama. She's upset, I don't think adding someone else into the equation will help."

Beth felt Daryl take a deep breath and turned to him, "I'll talk to her. You wait here. Once she calms down I'm sure she'll want to see you." Though Beth tried to sound reassuring, she didn't even fully believe her words. She just hoped they were true.

Beth eased herself slowly into the light green bedroom, closing the door behind her. Ella's eyes were focused firmly on the Barbie in her hands, dressed in camouflage and its hair chopped messily into a short bob.

"Sweetie?" Beth prompted, knowing Ella was purposely attempting to ignore her.

"Ella, can we talk?" Beth asked again, taking a seat at the end of the twin bed.

"I guess…" Ella replied, still focusing on the doll.

"So… what are you thinking?"

Ella didn't respond. Rather she bit her lip and continued to turn the doll's head back and forth, admiring its uneven haircut.

Beth sighed, "El, if I tell you something, can you promise me you'll do your very best to listen?"

Ella nodded, the idea of hearing a secret peaking her interest.

"Know how mommy always said daddy passed away before you were born? That he didn't make it to the safe zone with us?"

"Cause the walkers hurt him… That's why we don't go outside the fence…" Ella repeated. She had asked her mother about the attack multiple times but never got more information than that.

Beth nodded. "Well that's what we thought… But we were wrong. I was wrong."

Ella looked up, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Sweetie, when I told you I knew Daryl, that uncle Rick and everyone knew Daryl, it's because he's your dad. We all thought he had died a long time ago…"

Ella's eyes immediately went back to her doll. For a moment, Beth considered repeating her confession, but Ella eventually responded, her voice quiet. "Why didn't he come faster? Didn't he miss me?"

Beth sighed, "It's complicated Ella."

"You always say that!" Ella began to yell, still looking away.

"The answer is I don't really know, Ella. He didn't know where we were. You were still in mommy's belly and he thought the walkers might have gotten all of us, and that made him very sad. He just kept moving around, just like I used to, trying to find somewhere safe. Then he found here, just like he was meant to. He was meant to be with us."

Ella's face began to soften. And she placed the doll down on her purple quilt.

"Do you love him?" She asked suddenly.

Beth sighed. She hadn't allowed herself to use that word yet. She kept waiting for Daryl's return to feel more sure, more permanent. Knowing she loved him was part of what had made the loss so painful the first time.

"Yes, sweetie, I do. I always have." Beth finally admitted, trying to hold back tears.

"But… you still love me more… right?" Ella asked, finally looking back up at Beth. "To the moon and back?"

"You can't measure love sweetie. I love you. I love your dad. I love Auntie Maggie and Uncle Glenn. But I can promise you, now you just have another person who loves you. And we'll all always be here for you. We'll always love you."

"But you still love me? To the moon and back?" Ella asked again.

Beth smiled, "Yes, always. Always to the moon and back."


	8. Chapter 8

"So. You knocked up my baby sister? When am I finally gonna get your excuse for that?" Maggie questioned suddenly, a smirk sliding across her lips as she observed Daryl from the couch on the opposite side of the living room. "If I even  _want_  to know the reasons."

Beth had been upstairs with Ella for 23 minutes and counting, according to the clock in the kitchen; Daryl's blood pressure raised with each passing tick. He and Maggie had waited in almost complete silence the entire time, barring a few offers from Maggie to grab water or something to eat. Daryl valued the silence. He had never been one for unnecessary small talk. But now Maggie seemed determined to break that quiet and continued to watch him curiously until he finally opened his mouth.

"Nothin to tell." He responded sullenly, figuring the relationship wasn't anyone else's business. Sometimes he wasn't even sure how everything started with him and Beth. It had just seemed natural after they were reunited. Like they couldn't waste any more time being apart.

Instead of looking back at Maggie, Daryl shifted his gaze over to the mantel, which displayed a few pictures of Maggie with her small niece. Sometimes, just looking at Maggie, Daryl could help but feel a twinge of jealousy rise in his chest. Maggie had been there at Ella's birth. Seen her first steps. Held her when she cried. Held  _Beth_ when she cried. Maggie, Glenn, Rick, Carl, Michonne, all knew Daryl's daughter far better than he did, potentially than he ever could if he couldn't salvage their relationship now.

Maggie's smirk dissipated as her face softened and she tilted her head slightly, "How are you? Adjusting here... slowing down… I know it can be a lot. I was on edge for weeks after getting here. Jumped every time someone knocked on the door or tried to befriend me on the street. Add Ella into the mix… Some would be tempted to walk back out that gate."

"I ain't my dad." Daryl said defensively, tightening his hand into a fist. "I ain't Merle. They would do that shit. I won't." Daryl knew his anger wasn't at Maggie, but at himself. At the part of himself he knew was predisposed to being an unfit parent. But he had repeated that mantra to himself since meeting his daughter. Trying to convince himself he could be in her life, that he was worthy of being in her life.

"I know that Daryl. I never thought you would be." Maggie insisted sincerely, holding her hands up in a peace offering, "Once I made the connections of who the father was,  _why_  Beth was so devastated when we lost you… I always knew you would have stepped up if given the chance. I'm just sayin it's a lot of change. It came so suddenly for everyone."

Daryl watched Maggie for a moment. Often he didn't see the clear connection between the looks of Beth and her sister, physically they seemed so different, but the patient eyes Maggie wore reminded him of both Beth and their father. He felt the heat in his chest subside as he reminded himself that if he were to be a father, one like Hershel or Rick, he had to trust the people Ella already trusted, the ones she already loved.

"I'm fine. Not used to staying around in one place- been movin consistently for almost 6 years. But it's nice havin a bed. Bein able to sleep without havin to set up traps or have a look out, though I haven't quite gotten the hang of sleepin all night yet. Now just gotta figure all this out…" Daryl said, motioning up the stairs toward Ella's room.

"You'll get a hang of bein a dad Daryl. She already adores you. She just needs time to adjust her thinking. She doesn't know the world  _out there_. This place is her world. It's so simple. Easy. So even if she were older, it would be hard for her to understand why you couldn't just follow us here. You have to expect her to be confused, hurt. Just show her how much you want to be here now; she'll understand eventually."

Daryl couldn't respond. He just looked down at his hands. Letting people know he needed them had never been a strength of his. Even admitting he needed someone in his life was difficult.

"Sometimes I think about how our dad would react." Maggie changed the subject with a reminiscent smile. "Not just to Bethie being pregnant at barely 19, but to who  _got_  her pregnant."

"He woulda killed me." Daryl said definitively, raising his eyes to Maggie once again, "He was a badass son o' a bitch. Even after he lost that leg. Woulda beat me over the head with that crutch."

Maggie smiled, leaning back on the couch and pulling a pillow into her lap. "My dad respected you, Daryl. It took a while, especially since you were a little volatile when we first met. But he thought highly of you before… before we lost the prison… and everything... He would have known you'd protect them. I'm sure he woulda given you a hell of a time for sleepin with her, but I think he'd be happy seein you together. Seein how content y'all are with each other. All he ever wanted was for us to be happy. And safe."

Daryl was silent. He didn't feel worthy of Hershel's approval, even if it was only through a proxy.

"Now he'd just be buggin you to marry her already." Maggie continued, looking down at her own wedding ring.

Daryl felt pressure rise in his chest again. He and Beth, before everything had happened, had joked about becoming an old married couple like her sister and brother-in-law. But the possibility, when they hadn't even revealed their relationship to the group, had seemed so far off, so unlikely. Now, sitting in a living room, talking to Beth's sister while Beth and their daughter sat upstairs, the notion of marriage seemed so much more inevitable than unrealistic.

"Didn't mean to make you panic." Maggie lowered her head to meet Daryl's eyes. "I was just kiddin. He mighta gotten his shotgun out, but I think the notion of shotgun weddings went out the window when the dead started comin back to life. People have higher priorities these days, the world's different."

"Yeah, guess so… Woulda been an interesting conversation to ask his permission though." He admitted with a smirk, trying to imagine asking Hershel to let him take his youngest daughter.

"What're you two talking about?" Beth asked, quietly descending the stairs. Daryl couldn't help but notice she was alone.

"Conversations aren't always about you." Maggie teased quickly, casting a knowing glance to Daryl. "How's the kid doin?"

"Okay. She's calmed down a bit. Got her to smile. I think she needs a break though." Beth turned apologetically to Daryl. "Maybe we can all meet up tomorrow instead? Take some time together? Family time? We could go swimmin in the pond?"

Daryl just nodded, moving his hands into his pockets as he stood up. "Yeah, I get it. It's fine."

Maggie jumped in, standing up as well. "The kid's bound to fall asleep early. I'm sure today was long. How 'bout you two get some time in? Have dinner or go hunting or whatever it is you want to do?"

Daryl caught Beth's eye as a smirk spread across her lips. "Thanks, Maggie, that'd be great."

"Yeah… thanks." Daryl said, knowing his appreciation was for more than a babysitting proposal.

"I'll shower and meet you at your place?" Beth offered quickly, her face already alight in anticipation.

"Oh come on! At least pretend that's not right where this is going!" Maggie exclaimed with a laugh, pretending to cover her eyes in embarrassment.

"Nah. I'll pick you up." Daryl offered, ignoring Maggie's comment, "'bout time you got a real date."

 


	9. Chapter 9

_As Daryl watched her, her eyes shut and lips set, he knew Beth was struggling with the same internal conflict as him: what comes next? They couldn't reasonably pretend this had never happened. Not just because their bodies were currently bare and tangled under a thin patchwork quilt, but because Daryl would struggle to ever look at Beth again and not connect it to the previous night._

_"Beth?" He ventured gruffly, not fully wanting the moment to end but knowing they were pushing their luck by spending the whole night away from the group._

_Her eyes sprung open, trying to look up at him from her place on his chest. Cautiously, she started to pull her body away from his, unwrapping her legs from his one at a time and beginning to inch away to "her side" of the bed; but in that moment Daryl took one of the biggest risks of his life: he stopped her. The instant Daryl's arm wrapped around her back, he knew it was the right move, but he also knew there was no going back. A content smile played across her lips and she wordlessly repositioned herself into his side, her head onto his arm, so they could speak face to face._

_"So…" He began slowly, his arm still firmly around her, "What was that?"_

_Beth just smiled, baring her teeth as if he had told a joke, "Well Daryl Dixon, I believe we had sex."_

_Daryl allowed his head to fall into the pillow for a moment before turning to look back to Beth._

_"So what the_ _ hell _ _do we do now?"_

_Beth took a deep breath, her eyes flashing with uncertainty at his seemingly frustrated tone. "I don't know…"_

_Daryl didn't respond. He couldn't respond. He wasn't sure he had the right to ask for what he wanted to come next._

_"We figure it out as we go?" Beth suggested after a while, raising her eyebrows tentatively._

_"Yeah. But…"_

_Beth didn't even ask for an explanation as Daryl's voice trailed off, she just gave him a reassuring smile. "The group doesn't have to know. This can just be between us."_

_"Secrets rarely end well with our group…" Daryl started to argue._

_"Everyone has their secrets. Why not us?"_

_Daryl didn't respond so Beth continued, "I'm not asking for some future Daryl. I know we'll never go out to dinner and a movie. I know there's no house with a white picket fence or a slide for the kids. We will never have a normal relationship, but we have now, we have this. Why not try it out? Try to be happy for once? You deserve that. We both do."_

_Daryl removed his hand from Beth's back and moved it up to the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair and bending his body awkwardly so he could kiss her. "Happy. Interestin concept." He murmured through her lips before leaning back and propping himself up on his left hand so he could observe Beth lying next to him._

_Daryl took his finger and absent-mindedly began to draw a line along her jaw, considering the possibility of trying to make this relationship work. When he saw her cheeks and chest flush in response he continued onto her throat, watching the red hue under her pale skin deepen as he traced further down. He could feel his own cheeks flush as his finger continued slowly between her breasts, letting his hand linger before continuing around her stomach and resting his hand at the small of her back. He smiled at the realization that this may not be the last time he gets to trace her freckles and for once he wanted, more than anything, to find a way to be happy. Survival wasn't enough anymore._

_"This ain't safe." Daryl groaned, suddenly remembering where they were._

_"Well then we have to get some condoms next run, cause we both know this'll happen again."_

_"No not that. Well, yes, that. But also, just layin around like this. We gotta put some damn clothes on, Greene. If this house was overrun right now I sure as hell wouldn't want to run back to camp buck-ass naked."_

_Beth smirked, "I'm sure everyone would enjoy that."_

_"I'm not kiddin. We need to be more careful if this is gonna continue."_

_Beth nodded in agreement, but neither party moved, unwilling to let the normalcy of the moment end._

_"Doesn't mean the clothes can't come off again." Beth finally reminded him with a smirk before moving to get dressed._

* * *

 

"We didn't even make it to dinner." Beth laughed, letting her head fall back on the pillow in a moment of triumph.

"Hmph. And whose fault is that?" Daryl accused, sitting up in the bed and running his hands through his tangled hair. He had combed it before picking Beth up, but that didn't mean anything now.

"Yours. I'd never seen you in a tie. I didn't even know you _knew_  how to tie a tie. You didn't expect me to sit through a whole meal, did you?"

"It's Rick's. Carl tied it. Ties aren't really my thing. But they said you'd like it."

"Then the cologne is one of theirs too?" Beth asked with a smirk.

Daryl could feel his face flush. Like the tie, he had never worn cologne, felt it was too much like wearing perfume, but Carl had insisted. However, now that he thought about it, Carl's laugh when offering the bottle did seem rather mischievous. "Ya didn't like it?"

Beth reached up, playing with the long strands of hair at the base of Daryl's neck. "Not that I didn't like it. You smelled great. I just prefer… your scent I guess. I never realized how well I knew your smell until I didn't have it anymore. I used to wake up smelling it."

"You mean sweat, dirt, and the occasional walker guts?" Daryl questioned skeptically.

"I smelled the same." Beth countered.

"Nah. You always smelled good." Daryl disagreed. She had always had a sweetness to her scent, even when covered in sweat, "Other than the time you ended up under the walker I shot. I had told you to step back."

Beth didn't feed into the teasing, she just laughed, seemingly recalling the long and fragrant walk back to their camp after that particular run.

As they lay together, Beth made no attempt to use the bed sheet to cover herself and Daryl was relieved to see how quickly they had melded back together, became comfortable with each other. He did not hide as his eyes yet again ran the length of her body. She was still thin, but her ribs were less prominent than they had been years ago and despite spending plenty of time outside, her tan lines were limited to the tops of her shoulders, which were pink with a slight burn.

"You still owe me dinner, Mr. Dixon." Beth chided, trying to keep her voice serious. "We should head over if we want to get to Brenda's before she closes up for the night."

* * *

 

After a little more prodding, Daryl got dressed quickly, pulling on jeans and a grey tee shirt rather than the ill fitting button up shirt and tie he had worn earlier.

He watched as Beth slipped into her sleeveless black dress, turning wordlessly in request for Daryl to zip up the back, which met in a V between her shoulder blades.

Beth and Daryl walked almost silently toward the center of town. This time, their silence wasn't caused by awkwardness or uncertainty, but rather by a confidence that their questions and comments could be saved for later. They had time.

After a few minutes, Beth stopped Daryl in front of an old grey colonial. Not much on the outside indicated it was a restaurant of any kind, but Beth walked inside without hesitation.

"You two are a little late?" An older woman teased with a smirk, wiping her hands with a blue rag as the couple walked inside.

"We got… caught up in something." Beth blushed, "Anything left to eat, Brenda?"

"Always for you dear; take a seat."

Daryl nodded appreciatively at the older woman before looking around him. They stood in what looked like a large living room of the house. The kitchen was the next room over, but was hidden behind a large black sheet. Mismatched tables and chairs were scattered around the room and a few patrons were still seated at their tables, warm beverages steaming in their hands.

"Right here." Beth led Daryl by his arm to a seat by the front window, looking out onto the main street of the town.

"This is Brenda's place. She was a chef at a restaurant in DC before all of this happened. Now she organizes the town meal every Sunday. She also takes care of cooking and serving who can't do it for themselves."

Daryl nodded, looking over as the woman spoke to one of the remaining tables, writing notes into a binder.

"On top of that she runs this place. Just trades for meals. Nothing like she used to be able to do, but it's fun to pretend sometimes…" Beth trailed off, adjusting the shawl around her shoulders.

"It's not pretending. And I figure it's not worth comparing anymore. And no matter how you look at it, this is nice. I was eating half cooked snake just a week ago."

Beth rolled her eyes, "I don't miss that."

"It wasn't that bad. Better than starvin." Daryl replied matter-of-factly.  

"Well, this place will be better. We had Ella's fifth birthday here. Just the dinner, the party was at Rick's. She loved it. Brenda made venison steaks. It was nice…"

"You're callin my steaks just nice?" Brenda interjected, approaching the table with a smile. Daryl couldn't help but be reminded of the grandmother from fairytales when looking at the woman in her checkered apron and bifocals.

"Sorry Brenda. They were amazing." Beth replied with an easy laugh.

"I'll forgive you darling. Who couldn't?" Brenda turned to Daryl, a twinkle in her eye, "Do this is the boy? Or should I say  _man_? I guess we all assumed the lost father would be a little closer to your own age?"

"What does it matter anymore?" Daryl grumbled defensively.

Brenda just laughed, throwing her head back. "Nothin, Darlin. My boyfriend's almost 20 years younger. Doesn't matter at all these days. Especially when one looks as tasty as you!"

"Hmm" Daryl shot an unsure look to Beth who only laughed before turning to Brenda herself.

"What's on the menu tonight, Brenda?"

"Fish stew. Some fresh bread too."

Beth smiled, "That sounds lovely. Thank you."

Brenda left two unrequested iced teas at the table and turned back to the kitchen, hugging a couple on their way out before disappearing behind the curtain.

"So… Everyone knows who I am?"

"Guess it wasn't too hard to put the pieces together. Few people knew your name from us talkin about you. But we're spendin a lot of time together. You're spendin a lot of time with Ella. Doesn't take a genius."

"Hmmm."

It was only minutes before Brenda arrived with two bowls of stew and a small loaf of bread. Though Daryl had been eating well since arriving in Alexandria, he couldn't help but inhale the food in front of him, as if it might disappear any moment. As he drained the bowl, Beth sat across from him with knowing smile on her face, her meal still untouched.

"Takes a while to adjust." She admitted. "Once Ella asked us at dinner why we all eat so quickly. I hadn't realized how much our paces had changed from being out there. How I always acted hungry, even if I wasn't."

"Guess it's good. That she doesn't know bein hungry."

As Beth finished her soup (making sure to offer the left over bread to Daryl to bring home) she filled him in further on her experiences in Alexandria. Daryl kept prompting her for further stories of Ella's birthdays, first words, memorable tantrums, anything to help him know more about what he missed. Though Beth tried to catch up on his life, Daryl didn't have much to share. For 6 years he repeated the cycle countless times. Survive on his own, find food, find shelter, meet up with a new group, stay with them a while, then take off.

"So, did any of those groups make it here? Have you asked?" Beth inquired, her eyes full of curiosity.

"Haven't seen any of them… Don't know if I could've changed that. Maybe travelled with them longer? Made it here sooner?"

Beth grabbed Daryl's hand across the table, squeezing it softly, "It hurt. Thinking I lost you hurt. Thinking you were alive somewhere without me hurt more. I understand Daryl. I know why you weren't here sooner."

Daryl nodded, just as Brenda reappeared at the table, her payment binder in hand. "So, Mr. Dixon, you mentioned going hunting tomorrow? Bringing me back some fresh meat for Sunday's meal?"

"Yeah, I figured we'd go out in the morning." Daryl shot a look over to Beth, who looked surprised at the news, having missed the negotiation when she used the restroom.

"Sounds good! I'll see you tomorrow then!" Brenda shot Daryl a smile but seemed to resist her usual embrace. Rather she turned to Beth, pulling her up into a hug and whispering loudly into her ear, "You deserve this sweetie, I'm glad everything's workin out."

As Brenda walked away, Daryl stood up, meeting Beth's curious gaze. "We're goin hunting? As in you and me?"

"Well…" Daryl started nervously, "I was hoping maybe Ella too."

Beth didn't respond right away, rather she led the way out of the restaurant and onto the street, walking a block before finally replying with one word, "No."

"Beth…" Daryl began to implore.

"It's not safe. She's never been outside the gates."

"Exactly. One day she might need to be. And you wouldn't want it to be a shock, I couldn't live with myself if she was unprepared." Daryl had rehearsed his words the night before, knowing this conversation was coming once Ella told him about the magical world she thought existed beyond the fence. The fear of what would happen if she had to go outside the gate unprepared had been keeping him up at night.  If he could teach his daughter anything, it would be survival skills.

Daryl risked a glance over to Beth as they walked, her face now set and her lips pursed.

"No." She responded again, her voice firm. "It's not safe."

"I'm not tryin to tell ya how to parent… I just… Learnin to hunt early saved my life more than once as a kid. It's a useful skill. Especially now."

"She'll be terrified." Beth argued, shaking her head.

"And with us. She can't just be afraid. Kids who are just afraid… well they don't survive out there. That can't happen to her. She needs to be ready. Just incase. Just incase this doesn't work out. She needs to be ready." Daryl was almost ashamed of the pleading in his voice, but he stopped anyway, forcing Beth to face him in the middle of the street. "Sophia died, years ago, because she was so scared. She didn't know what to do and she didn't have basic survival skills. Hopefully Ella will never be forced to leave these walls, but we can't have her unprepared. I can't…"

Beth tried to argue back, but her resolved had clearly weakened when she heard Daryl mention Sophia's loss, "She's only five…"

"But she's smart. If we start now… she'll be safer. She'll be prepared." Daryl took a deep breath, "I know this isn't my decision. I haven't been here long. I don't have the right. But I've seen too many kids lost because they weren't ready. Ella can't be one of those kids, I won't let her be."

Beth sighed, her face changing, "You're gonna want to use the motorcycle to get to the woods… aren't you?"


	10. Chapter 10

Beth turned restlessly in her bed, attempting to find any comfortable position despite the stifling summer heat. But it wasn't the weather that had kept her up the previous night. Rather, she had spent most of the night bouncing back and forth on whether to cancel the plans with Daryl that day. Not only was she nervous for Ella to venture outside the gates, but she herself hadn't stepped foot beyond the fence in over five years. This decision was putting both of their lives in danger. It was sending Daryl back into a danger he had just escaped. But, in the end, she knew it was necessary. Daryl was right, they had been lucky to be in the ASZ so long and there was no knowing how long it would remain a sanctuary. At some point Ella had to learn, and it was better to start early than too late.

"Mornin, mama." Beth's door creaked open as Ella shuffled sleepily into the bedroom. They had repeated this morning ritual shortly after sunrise every morning ever since Beth moved out of their shared room and into the small room off of the kitchen. Glenn and Maggie had offered Beth the master bedroom just down the hall from Ella's, but Beth liked close proximity to the exits. Old habits die hard.

"Morning, baby. How'd you sleep?" Beth rubbed her eyes, accepting that her opportunity to catch a few minutes of rest was gone.

"Good... Where'd you go last night? Uncle Glenn put me to bed." Ella asked curiously, climbing into the bed and tucking herself under the top sheet.

"I went…" Beth paused, considering a lie before deciding against it. "I went out to dinner. With Daryl."

Ella sat back up in the bed, tilting her head toward Beth. "My dad?"

"Yup." Beth confirmed.

Ella paused, biting her lip. "You talk about me?"

"A little. He had an idea actually." Beth tried to sound excited, despite her conflicting feelings.

Ella knit her brows together, "What?"

"He wants to go hunting for the community. Bring the meat to Brenda for Sunday dinner."

"Okay? I like Ms. Brenda… and when she makes candy."

Beth laughed, of course that is what Ella would focus on. "Well… he suggested we all go too."

Ella paused for a moment before her eyes suddenly grew wide, "me too?"

"Only if you listen really well. And stay next to me or dad-" Beth stumbled, catching herself, "Daryl at all times. It can be dangerous out there."

"'Cause of the walkers?"

"Yes. And other things."

Fear flashed across Ella's eyes and Beth quickly found herself backtracking, "Yes, it might be scary, but we'll protect you. And it's important you see it."

"Why?"

Beth sighed, "Just incase we ever have to go anywhere else."

"Will we?"

"I don't think so, but maybe... Remember how we keep those backpacks downstairs? One for each of us?" Beth pulled Ella into the crook of her arm and kissed the top of her head reassuringly.

"In case the walkers ever get in and we have to run away?"

"Yup. Well now you'll know where we'd go!"

"But you'll always be with me, right? Even if the walkers get in?" Ella raised her eyes to her mother.

"Of course, sweetie. Always."

* * *

Beth felt a rush of relief as she approached the gates and saw Daryl loading his cross bow and a rifle into the back of an open-air jeep.

"No motorcycle?" She called, readjusting the backpack strap over her shoulder. As if on cue, Ella did the same with her pink bag before reaching for Beth's hand.

"Nah. Decided I'd avoid yer whinin." Daryl teased, "Though I still say the bike woulda been a smarter choice."

"You can hear it from miles away! How is that safe?" Beth made a show of groaning as she and Ella reached the car, eliciting a few giggles from the small girl.

"Faster. Easier to move around walkers." Daryl stated seriously before turning to Ella and adding, "and more fun."

Ella attempted to hold back a laugh but a smile spread across her lips. "We can't all fit on a motorcycle!" Ella argued, shaking her head.

"That's the other reason we didn't take it. But also, yer mom's whinin."

Beth rolled her eyes dramatically. She knew Daryl wasn't serious and assumed he had made the decision to use the jeep rather than his bike for the same reason she had, Ella's safety. But if anything was going to help win back a five-year-old's affections, it would be making her laugh.

Daryl opened the door and Ella crawled rapidly over the front seat and into the back, eager to get moving.

"Seatbelt." Daryl reminded her as he loaded a small duffle bag into the trunk before climbing into the driver's seat.

Ella nodded obediently, taking a few tries before buckling her seatbelt successfully.

Beth paused outside of the car, looking at the empty seats next to both Daryl and Ella. She was taken aback by how a decision as simple as choosing who to sit next to could be.

"Get in the back with her." Daryl directed, pointing to Ella. "I don't need no navigator."

"It's like we have a chauffer." Beth said with a smile to her daughter.

Ella wrinkled her nose "What's that?"

"Some poor sap stuck drivin rich people around." Daryl explained as the jeep purred to life.

"What's rich people?"

Daryl could help but chuckle, "Ain't everythin bad about this world I guess."

As they approached the gates, a lump rose in Beth's throat. She looked over to Ella, whose eyes had grown wide and her mouth fell open in awe. However, once the gates were closed behind them, Beth's heart unexpectedly soared. It was only then that she realized how trapped she had felt over the past few years. Yes, she had been safe, but what had she been missing?

* * *

"Look!" Ella yelled suddenly, causing Beth to drop the rabbit snare that she was fumbling through remembering how to tie.

Beth heard the moans before she could get her eyes to find the walker, slow and moaning, struggling to stumble his way through the bushes and into the clearing.

"You want it or me?" Daryl offered calmly, though Beth could see his fingers tapping eagerly on an arrow.

"Just shoot it Daryl, it's been a while." Beth admitted. She looked over to Ella and watched as the color quickly drained from the little girl's cheeks.

Without another word, Daryl rose to his full height and quickly shot the walker between the eyes. He took a moment to survey around him for any other dangers before moving over to retrieve his arrow.

"Now the thing about walkers is, kid, ya gotta shoot em right between the eyes."

"You hit the brain stem." She added, the technical term sounding foreign on her young lips, "we learned that in school last week." She paused, watching as Daryl wiped the arrow off with a large leaf before placing it back on his bow. "Does it hurt them?" She questioned quietly, taking a hesitant step toward the now lifeless corpse.

"Nah. They're not people anymore. They don't get have feelings and they don't think about much other than gettin to bite something alive."

"Will I get to shoot one one day?" Color had returned to Ella's cheeks and Beth knew the girl was doing everything she could to stay still, despite the adrenaline running through her veins.

Daryl looked to Beth before returning his attention to Ella, "We kill them to keep everyone safe. Not because it's fun. You'll probably shoot one one day. But it'll be 'cause you have to. We don't go lookin to shoot them for no reason."

"Just like the animals." Beth added, picking back up the rabbit snare.

Beth focused on her hands for a moment, finding herself transported back to years ago, when Daryl first taught her to tie this knot. It was during that lesson that she asked him to teach her to track and hunt, to teach her to survive.

"Look at this!" Ella called suddenly, recapturing the attention of both of her parents.

"What is it?" Daryl inquired, his eyes darting around the clearing suspiciously.

"This tree! It has green stuff on it!" Ella slowly approached the tall oak, holding her hand out hesitantly toward it.

"That's moss." Daryl explained, his voice confused over the girl's wonder.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Ella asked, stressing the syllables of each word.

Daryl chucked, a smile spreading across his face as he dropped the trap he was tying and walked over the Ella.

"Ya know, moss on a tree could help you find home."

"Really?" Ella's eye lit up as she looked over to her father.

"Yep. Moss grows mostly on the north side of the tree, like this one." Daryl paused until Ella nodded her head affirmatively. "And north is the direction yer house is in."

"So… when we go home… we gotta go that way?" Ella raised her finger, pointing in the general direction of the safe zone.

"Yeah." Daryl couldn't hide his pride, a wide smile spreading across his face.

Suddenly, Beth saw his attention shift. He raised his bow silently and signaled for Ella to stay quiet. Though Beth did not know what they heard, the smile on her daughter's face told her it wasn't a walker.

"Beth, you wanna take this?" Daryl whispered, looking back at her then pointing into the trees, where Beth could finally make out the shape of a deer.

"I shoul-" Beth started to refuse but Daryl just shook his head, holding the bow out to her.

"Time ta get back in the game." He whispered reassuringly.

Beth didn't bother to argue, the look in Daryl's eyes told her it was useless. And the smile on Ella's lips, at the prospect of seeing her mother do something so "out of character," was a look hard to ignore.

"Take yer time" Daryl breathed into her ear as she took hold of the bow. "Aim for the boiler room. Heart and lungs."

Beth nodded. Her hands were shaking slightly, but she knew she could do this. Daryl had been her teacher. And back when they were sneaking around, crossbow lessons were the best excuse for spending time alone together in the woods.

Beth took one look at Ella, glad the girl had spent so much time with Maggie and Glenn on the farm. Though she loved animals, Ella was fully aware that they were a valuable resource for food.

Beth exhaled once before taking the shot, just as Daryl had taught her to. Just like old times, once the arrow met its target, Daryl rushed over to where the deer dropped, taking out his knife to make sure the job was finished.

"Brenda's gonna be a happy lady." Beth said, exhaling loudly in relief. Some days in the safe zone she had wondered if she would still be able to survive in the woods. She had worried she had lost the skills she had works so hard to build up.

"Imma go grab supplies to dress it here." Daryl decided, standing back up. "That way we can fit it into the trunk, rather than givin Ella a seatmate in the back."

Ella paused, processing the joke before letting out a loud "ewwwwww."

Daryl shot Beth a supportive smile before grabbing his crossbow and heading back to the jeep, parked just in sight along the dirt road.

"You havin fun, baby?" Beth asked quietly, turning to Ella.

"Yeah. Daryl is really smart. And it's pretty out here."

Beth smiled, despite her heart dropping at Ella continuing to use the name Daryl rather than dad. But at least, throughout the day, she seemed to be warming up more and more to her father. "He is, isn't he?"

"Beth." Daryl called suddenly, his voice low. She looked up to see him standing tensely, just a few feet from the truck, gripping his crossbow in both hands.

Beth started to call back but froze when she read his grim expression.

"It's time to get back in the car." He called again through gritted teeth.

"What about your deer?" Ella questioned, clearly oblivious to the change in mood around her.

"We'll get it later, sweetie. We need to go back to the jeep. Quickly, now."

Beth rushed back to the jeep, glancing down the road to see the figures of what had to be over one hundred walkers, stumbling toward them from the north.

"They musta heard the gunshot…" Daryl groaned, picking up Ella and plopping her into the back seat.

Beth didn't bother replying, there was nothing to say. They just had to move.

She climbed into the front seat as Daryl stepped into the driver's and started the engine.

"Gonna have to find our way round 'em." He muttered, hitting the gas and heading down the single lane road.

Beth heard the engine roar as Daryl tried to maneuver around the three walkers in the road ahead of them.

"Stay seated Ella!" She yelled over the engine, pulling her handgun from the holster on her thigh. The metal was heavy yet strangely familiar in her hands and sent a wave of reassurance up her arm.

Suddenly, Beth felt the car jerk to the right as Daryl swerved around another walker and the three tires suddenly caught in deep mud, sending a desperate whine through the air as they tried to find traction and the jeep began to sink into the saturated ground. Daryl looked at Beth apologetically and she knew what he was going to say.

"Try again!" Beth ordered as she heard Daryl lay off the gas, allowing the moaning of the walkers on the road to sound louder.

"We ain't movin, we gotta go on foot!"

"Try again!" She repeated, glancing back at the walkers they had just clipped moving closer, their mouths open in desperate cries. The rest of the herd could be heard approaching down the curved road, even though the trees obscured them for the time being.

Beth heard Daryl hit the gas again, but there was no movement aside from mud being kicked further out behind them.

"Damn it, Daryl!" She yelled before looking back to see Ella's eyes fill with tears.

"Mama… Daddy…." Ella called, turning to look behind her.

Beth took a deep breath, it had never been more important in her life not to panic.

Suddenly Daryl spoke up, his voice calm but stern. "Ella, don't look back there. We're gonna have to run now, can you do that? Just follow me and yer mom."

Ella didn't reply but she did turn back to face her parents, grabbing the seat beneath her so firmly her knuckles turned white.

"Ella?" Beth prompted, reaching into the back and unbuckling the seatbelt from her daughter's lap.

"Yeah…" Ella replied, still staring straight ahead.

Within seconds Daryl was out the car door, raising his crossbow and taking out the three closest walkers. Wordlessly, he threw a duffle bag over his shoulder and passed Beth the rifle from the trunk.

"Ella?" He asked, his voice still composed but his face tense. Again, the girl gave no reply.

Knowing she couldn't waste anymore time, Beth climbed out her door and immediately reached over the side of the jeep, pulling Ella onto her hip. "I'll just carry her."

"Let me." Daryl said, holding out his arm, "We'll be faster. You keep your gun out. We'll head south."

"The safe zone is north…" Beth pointed out, even though she knew the answer.

"So is the herd. We'll find a place to camp out. Make our way back after the herd has passed." Daryl reached out, pulling Ella to him.

Beth heard from moans as the tip of the herd moved around the bend in the road, coming into sight. Daryl immediately pulled Ella's head into his shoulder, shielding her eyes so she could only see Beth next to her.

"Trust me." Daryl pleaded, casting a glance at Ella, who looked to her mother for reassurance under Daryl's hand.

Beth took a deep breath. Here they went again. "Okay, let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

_"Daryl? Beth? You two want to clear upstairs?" Rick took another cautious step into the abandoned house, followed closely by Beth, Daryl, Glenn and Maggie. "The rest of us will take this floor and scout the basement." Rick croaked out the last few words of his directions. His desperation for his family to have somewhere safe to rest was palpable. They all felt the same after days of constant moving and too many close calls._

_"Yeah, we'll head upstairs." He agreed without hesitation, signaling for Beth to follow him up the carpeted stairway. She wasn't willing to hang back anymore, not since escaping the hospital, and Daryl had sworn that if she was going to insist on being in harm's way, she was sure as hell going to be with him._

_After pairing up on so many runs, Daryl and Beth now worked together seamlessly, reading each other's body language so they could move around without any noisy communication. They proceeded through each room thoroughly, attempting to seek out any dangers before those threats could find them._

_Luckily, other than some mice, there was no life in sight. The safety seemed to hit both Daryl and Beth at once, and upon hearing a chorus of "all clears" from down stairs, Beth broke into a relieved smile._

_"All clear!" Daryl called back, returning Beth's grin as he slung his crossbow over his back. "We're gon' look around for anythin useful. Be down in a minute!"_

_As if on cue, Beth sheathed her knife and connected with Daryl in one swift movement. His arms immediately pulled her closer as he dropped his mouth to hers. He knew she still wanted to scold him. It had been a tough few days and he had made more than one dangerous move out on the road. But luckily they didn't have time for arguing now. The had to take advantage of this temporary privacy._

_"We're safe," she murmured into his lips._

_Daryl struggled to keep any focus on listening for the stairs as Beth's intoxicating taste drew him into a fog. He nudged the door closed behind them, hoping that would buy them a little time should Carl or someone else wander up the stairs._

_"Safe for now." He eventually replied, a shiver running through his limbs as Beth slid a hand under his shirt and traced his belt with her fingers._

_"Not now, Greene," Daryl mumbled, though he indicated other plans as he pressed her against the bedroom wall, running his hands down her waist and to her hips._

_"I know." Beth pulled her head back from his so she could look him in the eye, her voice suddenly serious. "I'm just reminding you what you're missin. Why you gotta stay safe. We can only be together if we're both alive."_

_Daryl smirked, he had never had a better reason for staying safe, "You're playin dirty, Greene."_

_She smiled back, whispering, "I have my priorities," before moving back in to take advantage of the little alone time they had._

* * *

Daryl couldn't help but worry about Beth as they continued to trudge south. She would never admit if she were tired, if she needed to sit down and take a break. The trio must have moved almost 5 miles, which felt more like 12 in the summer's heat. Beth's skin had turned a bright pink but she did not make any indication of slowing down. Her determined face made her reasons clear: just because they couldn't hear the walkers anymore didn't mean they were out of danger, that  _Ella_ was out of danger.

"Want my water?" Daryl offered, motioning to the canteen slung over his shoulder.

Beth did not respond to Daryl, but rather turned to Ella, who was walking between her parents, holding both of their hands firmly. "You thirsty, hun?"

"No… I already had some…" She peeped, keeping her eyes on the tree line. Ella had yet to cry, but even though she no longer required being carried her body remained tense.

" _You_ need to have some." Daryl prompted, holding the canteen out to Beth who accepted it after a moment of hesitation. "We'll find more soon."

Beth nodded, taking a short sip. Relief flashed across her face before she went in for a longer swig.

"Ya two tired?" Daryl finally ventured, trying not to sound doubtful.

"No." Ella said quickly, finally looking away from the woods and up to her father. "Mama and I run a lot. So we can be strong."

Daryl smiled at Ella before looking over to Beth, "You run? Like joggin? Didn't think you had a need for that inside the gates."

"Exactly why I run. Would've been too easy to let myself get lazy. To get used too pretending everything was how it used to be." Beth smiled faintly, looking over at Ella and squeezing her hand, "I started jogging in the mornings a little while after El was born. Gave me a way to forget… well actually… it gave me a way to be able to think again. She started comin with me for a part of my run every morning last year. She can almost make it the whole way now." Pride slipped into Beth's voice as she looked back up to Daryl.

"How do ya have any energy for school then?" He inquired, turning to face Ella.

Ella smiled faintly, "I gots lots of energy."

Daryl smirked back, lowering his voice to a whisper, "I did too. Got me into some trouble as a kid."

"Me too!" Ella laughed. After a moment, Ella's face fell again, as she looked around her. "When do we get to go home?"

"Tomorrow I hope…" Daryl answered, though he wasn't so confident in his answer after how long it took them to shake that herd.

"Why not today?" Ella inquired, a whine slipping into her tone.

"We should give them… the walkers… a day to move on. Get farther away." Daryl responded, careful to avoid the fact that heading North right now was almost certain death.

"Where will we sleep?" Ella continued, finally getting to the question that was clearly weighing on her mind. The sun wasn't very high in the sky anymore. Sunset couldn't be far away.

"You ever went campin?"

"One time mama and I slept in a tent outside?"

"Well, we'll sleep outside. Or find a cabin to borrow." Daryl looked up to Beth, whose face was finally a little less pink, "I think I saw a deer blind when we were runnin. So there are probably some huntin cabins around here if we can find one."

"How do we find one?" Beth asked, squinting her eyes as she once again peered into the woods around them.

"Any side roads off this one probably lead to a cabin. Otherwise, all we can do is just keep an eye out."

Daryl felt Ella's hand tighten around his before she spoke up quietly, "So… it's just like campin…" She asked again, biting her bottom lip.

"Yup." Beth chimed in, a forced lightness in her voice, "I used to camp when I was your age. With aunt Maggie and my brother Shawn. We'd sleep out in the fields."

Ella smiled, clearly pleased at doing anything like her mother. She then turned to Daryl, "Did you camp when you were little? Like me? Like mama?"

Daryl let out a single, uncomfortable laugh. At some point Ella would need to be filled in on his past. He couldn't build a relationship on lies. But now wasn't the time to reveal his nights out in the woods or the reasons leading to them. "Somethin' like that." He finally admitted.

The confirmation was enough for Ella and she let out a dramatic sigh, finally dropping her parent's hands and moving out a few steps ahead of them.

"Okay. I'll try to like campin."

* * *

"Roof is a goner, but the walls seem sound enough." Daryl assessed, pulling up a piece of the large branch sitting on the floor of the cabin. He assumed it must have fallen through during a past storm, causing most of the damage.

"It seems dirty in here." Ella crinkled her nose, looking around the dark cabin in the fading light. "There are lots of bugs and it smells funny."

Daryl held back the need to point out there were likely rodents too, and instead knelt in front of his daughter, taking her backpack from her shoulders and looking her in the eye. "Nothin can hurt you in here. We'll be safe. Remember, it's just like camping."

"When we camped mama had sleeping bags. And snacks."

As if on cue, Beth pulled a single blanket from Daryl's bag, and placed it over the dusty cot in the corner of the cabin. "Well, this time you have a bed." Beth presented it with an encouraging smile. "And…" Beth drew out the word, taking Ella's emergency bag from Daryl and pulling something out of the front pocket.

"You have candy!" Ella yelled but quickly quieted her voice when met with stern looks from both of her parents.

"Remember. Quiet. All the time." Daryl chided, trying to hold back his smile at her delighted response.

"Where was it?!" Ella pried, her voice a dramatic whisper.

"In your emergency pack." Beth handed over a piece of hard candy to Ella, who immediately unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth as if all of her worries had disappeared. Daryl couldn't help but be jealous of how quickly she put danger out of her mind. In her world, she believed that Beth being there equaled complete safety. And he hoped that one day soon she could have the same faith in him.

"You didn't tell me there was candy in there." Ella mumbled around the sweets, casting a betrayed look to her pink bag as Beth placed it next to the doorway of the dusty cabin.

"You would have eaten it!" Beth jokingly accused as Daryl began collecting fallen boards and branches from the floor.

Upon seeing his effort, Beth jumped in, salvaging nails that must have fallen from the roof when part of it collapsed in. "Sit on the bed sweetie, until I clean these up." She directed, pointing Ella toward the cot.

Ella shuffled over and took a seat, wrinkling her nose at the musty smell of the cot.

"It's just one night." Daryl promised, reading her sickened expression.

Daryl and Beth worked quietly for a while, barricading and boarding up potential entrances as much as they could. They didn't need to speak to know the shack wouldn't be enough against the herd, but it would hold off a few walkers from getting too close.

"Is this where you lived before me?" Ella asked suddenly, looking over at Beth and Daryl.

"Places like this." Beth explained. "For a while we lived at my house. One like our house now but on a farm, like where Maggie and Glenn work. It's where I first met your dad."

Daryl smiled, recalling a time when Beth was only the farmer's daughter to him. The idea seemed so impossible now.

"Then we lived in a…" she paused, searching for the right word, "it was called the prison. It was very big. And had a fence around it. We lived there for a long time too. But we had to move a lot. To stay safe."

Ella crossed her legs on the cot, "Will we have to move too?"

"Maybe," Daryl jumped in, "but it's not too scary, right? We'll stay together. And we're safe when we stay together."

"I guess…" Ella was quiet for a while, seemingly deep in thought.

"Walkers didn't always exist, right?" She asked, just as Daryl and Beth started to return to work.

Beth sighed, looking to Daryl before answering, "No sweetie. The world used to be very different. For most of our lives… well, walkers didn't exist. There were lots of people. Lots of towns like ours."

"Will it ever be like that again?"

"Maybe." Beth answered, though her tone was hesitant.

Ella continued, spitting out more questions as her young curiosity overtook any remaining fear, "Would you go back in time… like Uncle Glenn's stories… and never have walkers be real?"

Beth was quiet for a while and Daryl looked between her and Ella, who stared back patiently, awaiting a reply.

"If I could make all the walkers alive go away right now, I would. But I wouldn't change everything that's happened." Beth finally admitted, barely able to hide the pain in her voice. "Cause I met your daddy… and I had you. I'm not sure that would be possible without everything that happened. Plus, time travel is just pretend, right? We can't change the past, only the future."

Ella looked confused by her mother's response but shrugged it off and instead asked, "Can I have another piece of candy?"

* * *

"She's asleep." Beth whispered from the cot. A moment later, the joints of the bed creaked as she slid out of it, walking barefoot over to the table where Daryl sat with his bow and a single burning candle.

"I might go back." Daryl admitted suddenly, spitting out the words before he could lose his nerve.

"What?" Beth raised an eyebrow, cocking her head slightly to the left as she sat down next to Daryl. Casually she took a piece of the jerky from his hands and put it to her lips.

"Ella's question? If I could undo everything that's happened with the walkers… everything that's happened to you… I mean, I know I couldn't now, since we wouldn't have Ella… But before her..." Daryl paused, knowing his words weren't making sense. He took a deep breath and started over, "If I could do somethin to let you go back and have had a normal life, a safe life, I would do anythin' for you to have gotten that… You would'a gone to college. Met some rich, educated guy. Moved into a nice house. You'd have your family... You coulda had everything. I wish you could've had what you deserved. A normal life."

Beth was quiet and when Daryl finally raised his eyes to look at her she almost looked hurt by his admission.

"I deserve you." Beth said, meeting Daryl's eyes. "I miss my family. Still. Every day." Beth kept her voice low as she spoke, leaning toward Daryl and reaching out to touch his knee, "But things happen and I can't look back anymore. That normal doesn't exist.  _This_  my normal now. Sure, it's not perfect. But I have you again. We have our daughter. We still have Maggie, and Glenn, and Rick. It's our normal and I'd do anything to keep it safe."


	12. Chapter 12

Daryl rested his head against the wall of the cabin and peered out through the opening in the roof. Beth had climbed into bed with Ella a few hours ago, after he had unsuccessfully attempted sleeping. But his mind still couldn't slow down. As the sun rose, his thoughts bombarded him with even more force. This whole situation seemed surreal. Walker herds, at this point, were commonplace. He had even started to get used to having a daughter. But to have Ella and Beth in this world, one he had been alone in for so long, seemed like two pieces of a puzzle that did not fit together.

"Mornin…" Ella's voice croaked as she sat up in the cot, curls veiling her face before she shook them away.

"Mornin," Daryl could feel an unintentional smile spread across his lips, "yer mom still sleepin?"

"I'm up." Beth mumbled before sitting up behind Ella, her hair falling into her eyes and mirroring her daughter's before she ran a hand through it. "No trouble?"

"Nah. Quiet night." Daryl adjusted against the wall, motioning to his crossbow, which remained untouched.

They sat in the silence of the morning. Daryl and Beth locked eyes, both clearly considering the important goal of the day: making it back to the safe zone. The quiet was only interrupted when Ella's stomach let out a loud growl.

"Do we have more candy?" Ella asked, feigning innocence as she rubbed her eyes.

"More candy? Yer hungry  _again_?" Daryl teased. His father had never made these jokes but Rick did. And if anyone seemed like a strong role model for fatherhood, it was Rick Grimes.

Beth laughed appreciatively at his attempt. "Kids are always hungry. You have to feed them a few times a day, Daryl."

Daryl smirked, "Well, we should check those rabbit traps we set last night. Long as a walker didn't get to it first, I bet we have enough for a good breakfast."

"Want to help me make the fire, El?" Beth asked as she crawled over Ella and out of the bed. As she stretched, Daryl watched her tee shirt rise slightly, exposing her midriff. He had always assumed it was impossible for women to wake up so perfect, but Beth managed to prove him wrong time and time again.

"Can I go with daddy instead?" Ella asked, looking to her mother with a hesitant smile and breaking Daryl out of his momentary daze.

Both Daryl and Beth paused at Ella's question. Ever since Ella had first called him by that title, she had not stopped. She had never mentioned the new moniker, but rather just acted like the switch was normal, and neither parent wanted to question the change.

"Okay." Beth agreed, though her eyes looked uncertain. "As long as you listen really well. I'll have the fire ready before you two get back."

* * *

"I think I'm sinkin." Ella let out a dramatic groan that quickly transitioned into a giggle as she squished the mud under her boots.

"Then stay outta the puddles." Daryl suggested, looking pointedly to all the dry spots around her while he dressed the second rabbit his traps had captured.

"But it's so fun. It's like quick sand!"

"You ain't never seen quick sand, have you?" Daryl raised an eyebrow.

"No... But Judi and I made it in the park's sandbox once. Carl was soooo mad! He was supposta be wathcin us but there was some pretty girl he was talking to."

Daryl caught himself smiling again. He was sure he hadn't done that so much since before he and Beth had been separated, if even then.

"You and Judith cause a lot of trouble for Carl?" Daryl realized he had been so distracted with Ella and Beth since getting to the safe zone that he hadn't spent much time with the rest of the family. He needed to catch up with the kid, even if Carl wasn't much of a kid anymore.

"Yeahhhh. Judi's gooder than me though. Uncle Rick always calls me lil' devil. He said I got it from you."

"Yeah. He's right 'bout that one. But you got yer mom in you too. And she's the definition of good."

"Mama always said you're the good one." Ella replied matter-of-factly, avoiding looking at the gutted rabbit still in Daryl's hands.

Daryl didn't know how to respond. He didn't want to tell his daughter that was wrong but he'd always had trouble admitting he could be one of the good ones. Instead, he held up the two dressed rabbits and turned back to Ella. "They may not look pretty, but they'll taste pretty damn good."

Ella giggled at Daryl's cuss before asking, "Time to head back to mama?"

"Yup. Look at the moss on the tree. The cabin's north. Which way we goin?"

Ella furrowed her brow as she considered the options before tentatively pointing roughly to the north. Daryl swung the rabbits over his shoulder victoriously, "You got it kid. Let's go!"

"I'm stuck though!"

"Do I need to carry you  _and_  the rabbits?"

"I'll ride on your back! Like a piggyback!"

Daryl felt his breath catch for a moment, remembering the effect the first piggyback he had given to Beth had on him. Slowly, he knelt down like a knight before his queen. "K, Kid. Climb on up."

* * *

As they packed up, Daryl took stock of everything around him.  Once, he would have considered this a solid camp.  Somewhere to spend a few days before moving on.  Now he just needed to leave.  A place like this couldn’t be safe enough for his family.

"Fire out?" Daryl asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder and handing Ella her pink backpack.

"Yeah." Beth confirmed as she holstered her gun. "You ready to go, El? We're gonna to try to make it back to the car."

Ella pursed her lips. "What if the walkers are still there?"

Daryl hesitated momentarily before putting his hand on Ella's back. "Then we go around them and have to walk home. We'd make it just fine. But it's best if we can get to the jeep. Faster. And I don't gotta piggyback anyone."

"But…" Ella paused, grabbing Daryl's pant leg. "Can we just stay here?

"We'll be safe, I promise." Beth assured her daughter as she dumped a final handful of loose dirt over the fire pit.

"I like us bein together... I like having daddy here…" Ella whined.

"But sweetie, he'll be with us at the safe zone. And it's more secure there."

Ella looked to Daryl "You're stayin, right? Forever?"

"Of course. Can't get ridda me now."

"Then is he gonna live with us too?" Ella looked back to her mother.

Daryl swallowed as he looked to Beth. After a moment, she answered, "He can. We just didn't know if you were ready."

Ella laughed, her voice suddenly full of enthusiasm. "He can live with us and Uncle Glenn and Aunt Maggie! And tell me stories like last night! About walkers and Rick! And his crazy brother Merle!"

"Yup. Just the sounds I miss fallin asleep to. Glenn and Maggie." Daryl said sarcastically, though he knew his face showed his enthusiasm at the idea.

Beth broke out laughing and cast a look to Ella, who just looked confused by the adult remarks.

"We all have separate bedrooms." She whispered as she leaned closer with a smile, "And ours is on a separate floor."

* * *

They moved quietly through the woods. Even Ella stepped carefully, avoiding fallen braches on her tiptoes. Daryl had chosen not to stick to the road this time. The roads rarely meant good things these days. Walkers… strangers… he would rather have the tree cover. But they travelled just in sight of the road, giving them an easy direction if they had to make a run for it.

Daryl saw the scene before the girls did. He gently touched Ella's shoulder to keep her back and Beth stopped once Ella stood still. Beth only had to peer into the trees for a moment before she nodded her head to signal she saw it: a group of walkers milling around the now devoured corpse of yesterday's deer.

"Car's that way." He whispered, looking back toward the road. "Let's move back a bit and approach from the bend so the walkers don't spot us right away. Bet there are some still hangin' 'round."

When they came into view of the truck, Daryl's heart sank. The jeep was surrounded by at least 10 walkers, and who knew how many were hidden in the woods. Plus, it was still in the mud. Daryl had hoped the dirt had firmed up over night but he wasn't willing to base a plan on that guess. Not now, not anymore. They needed to turn back, find a safer option.

To his surprise, Beth spoke up quickly, "We got this." She whispered, gripping the rifle at her shoulder.

Her assurance immediately sent a wave of confidence through Daryl. He turned to Ella and leaned in close. "You're gonna stay close to us and stay quiet." He instructed, making sure she maintained eye contact as he spoke, "When I tell you to, you're gonna turn around and watch behind us. Let me or your mom know if any walkers are comin from down the road. We're gonna take care of the ones at the car."

Ella's hands shook but she nodded her head firmly. Daryl took a deep breath before turning back to Beth. "I'll take out what I can with the arrows. No need to use a gun if we can help drawin back the ones in the woods. Once those guys are down, we get to the car. You drive. I'll push."

They approached slowly and once Daryl had a favorable position he looked to Ella, who turned her back to her parents without a word, her face determined and suddenly appearing older.

As Beth readied her rifle beside him, Daryl tried to pick out which one to shoot first. Could he get any without drawing the attention of the others? Was this plan a death trap? Should they just go back to the cabin?

Daryl heard himself growl in frustration as the questions raced through his mind. This wasn't the time to begin doubting himself. The crossbow was something he knew. He had this.

Lifting his crossbow, Daryl aimed for the furthest walker. As it dropped the others turned toward the noise and he continued to take them out, one by one, using all of his arrows before the group even crossed half the distance between his family and the jeep.

Before he could breath a sigh of relief, Beth was a blur at his side. She pushed him back with one hand and unsheathed her knife with the other, driving it firmly into a stumbling walker's skull.

"Musta heard us…" Daryl said, trying to slow his beating heart. He had been so focused on the group ahead of him that he hadn't kept an eye on the tree line. Luckily Beth had.

"Let's go." Beth didn't waste time in grabbing Ella's hand and sprinting forward. Daryl threw his bag and crossbow into the back of the jeep and immediately placed himself behind it, ready to push as he heard more moans humming in the woods around him.

Beth started the jeep and revved the engine. On the first attempt the wheels just spun in place, causing the walkers to grow louder. But she immediately tried again and as Daryl put his weight against the back of the jeep, the wheels caught traction on the ground below them.

Daryl hurdled into the front seat, pulling Ella into his lap and wrapping an arm protectively around her. "Let's get home."

Beth hit the gas and turned to him momentarily as the vehicle jerked forward, smiling, "Yes. Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter, an epilogue, posted on Sunday. I hope you enjoyed!


	13. Epilogue

Beth laughed to herself as Ella flew through the air, squealing as she hit the ground with a thud.

"Mama! You see that!? Did you see my jump?" Ella dusted her hands off on her jeans and turned back to the swing set, the chains still in motion and squeaking with each pass.

"Yes, El. That was great! You were flying!"

"Where's daddy? I want him to see! He can push me higher!"

Beth smiled, glancing back to the house. "He's with Shawn I think. They'll be out soon I'm sure."

As if on cue, Daryl emerged from the house's back door, a small blue bundle balanced delicately in his arms.

"Daddy!" Ella screamed as she flew across the small field separating the playground and their backyard. She kicked up grass and wildflowers in her wake as her feet struggled to propel her as quickly as she wanted to move.

"Hey, kid." Daryl knelt down, leaning to kiss the top of Ella's head before holding the baby out to his sister.

"Hi, baby Shawn." Ella cooed, her voice quivering as she tried to keep it quiet, despite her overwhelming excitement.

Beth walked over, holding out her arms for her son, whom she hadn't even seen since the previous night.

"Where'd you go last night?" She asked as Daryl placed the sleepy infant in her arms, wrapped snuggly in his light cotton blanket. "You never came back to bed?"

"He was fussin about in their room." Daryl explained, pulling Ella up as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Probably just too warm to be comfortable. So I took 'im outside for a while. Then to the downstairs bedroom to let you two sleep."

Since the day Shawn was born, nearly two months ago, Daryl had been the most hands-on father she had ever seen. He liked to claim his participation was to make up for not being there with Ella, for Beth needing to do so much on her own, but Beth suspected that was just an excuse. The way Daryl looked at his son, the overwhelming pride in his eyes, she knew he just couldn't stand to be apart from the tiny boy.

"Maggie and Glenn got out at a good time. This one's a screamer." Daryl said, nodding his head toward Shawn before turning to Ella, "Bet you never gave your mom such a hard time."

"No, never." Ella replied seriously, shaking her head before burying her face into Daryl's shoulder.

Maggie and Glenn had moved out just over four months ago. After the elderly head of the safe zone's farm passed away, Maggie and Glenn were the most logical pair to take his spot. Though willingly separating from her sister for the first time in years was difficult for Beth, she couldn't help but appreciate the new start it signified for her family.

"Now, what trouble were you getting into out here?" Daryl asked, a smirk spreading across his lips as Ella's eyes rose to meet his.

"None! I was jumpin off the swing like you taught me yesterday! I went sooooo high!" Ella's eyes widened as she bounced in Daryl's arms, gripping his grey tee-shirt for balance.

"Wait!?" Beth interjected, trying to keep her voice quiet so not to excite the baby, " _you_ taught her to jump off the swing!?" Beth tried to look mad but the joy in her heart made it difficult to maintain a stern face.

Even though Daryl had been back for well over a year (17 months the next week), she still woke up thankful every day that he was back with her. Every time she saw him reading to Ella at night, or burping Shawn after breakfast in the morning, she was reminded that she easily could have missed out on these little moments. She was finally getting the experiences she wouldn't let herself imagine when Ella was little and even experiencing ones she couldn't have imagined if she tried. Every day she appreciated the morning routine of Daryl stealing a last kiss as they heard Ella moving down the hallway to their room. She looked forward to the evening ritual of telling an "outside the fence" story, often manipulated to be child-friendly and include important survival skills. She was grateful for the Friday night dinners where all of their friends came over for some venison steak and whatever dessert Beth could pull together.

Of course, she knew life might not stay this way. One day they might need to run and their definition of life would change, once again, drastically. But, for now, this was their normal. And it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This fic is officially finished! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
